Padre sobreprotector
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Levi tuvo una vida difícil, tomó un montón de malas decisiones, incluso, acabó teniendo una hija a los catorce años. Ahora, toda su existencia gira en torno a su pequeña. Levi hará lo imposible por mantener a su hija fuera del alcance de ese mocoso llamado Eren que trajo a casa, el problema es que ese castaño no iba tras su hija… sino tras él. ErenxLevi.
1. Siempre hay que defender a la familia

**Siempre hay que defender a la familia. **

El sujeto del que hablaremos hoy parece ser un tipo normal, sencillo, un poco bajo para el promedio de los hombres, pero con un trabajo estable, de pocas palabras, y a veces, muchas en el momento más impreciso de la situación, el sujeto del que hablaremos ahora es alguien que no suelta ni una carcajada ni un comentario positivo en un escenario de comedia o incluso en la diplomacia de su hija por excelencia académica y record en más de un deporte, y en cambio, nadie lo calla en un funeral, saca cualquier tipo de tema por más incoherente que parezca y sólo su socia en el trabajo, Hanji, parece entender la sopa de letras que empieza a murmurar con una seriedad que casi se ve sádica.

Su nombre es Levi, Levi Ackerman, actualmente está soltero, acabado, malhumorado y más palabras que describan su miseria en su vida.

Ese hombre levantó una fotografía que había sobre la mesita de su salón de estar, estaban él, su desgraciadamente muerta esposa y su hija que en aquel entonces no tenía más de cuatro años y el apenas alcanzaba los dieciocho.

Sí. Levi Ackerman fue un padre prematuro a quien la vida pateó cientos de veces sin piedad, tuvo que levantarse cubierto de lodo a un mundo de adultos, y sus antecedentes e incluso su familia no lo ayudaban a progresar en ningún sentido. Sin ayuda económica de sus padres y de absolutamente ningún familiar, tuvo que dejar la escuela y empezar a trabajar desde muy joven para mantener su casa y dejar la beca que le daba el municipio para costear parte de sus estudios y alimentación que ganaba gracias a sus buenas calificaciones.

Actualmente, esa pequeña que lo acompañaba en esa nostálgica foto tenía quince años, y él estaba casi rozando a los treinta, en ese fatídico número nueve. Veintinueve años era su edad actual, a pesar de que muchos suelen decirle que desde hace diez años que no ha envejecido un miligramo él realmente estaba desesperado, claramente, en su interior, por afuera seguía viendo todo con una monotonía increíble.

Incluso ahora, mientras se le quemaban las lindas galletitas "prepara fácil" seguía imperceptible pensando que de fácil no tenía ni una mierda, las sacó con el sofocante olor a quemadas, y las metió en una bolsa bien sellada para arrojarlas a un cubo de basura que se habría con tres compuertas para no dejar escapar ningún simple olor a la cocina. Miró la hora con una suave angustia que se mostró cuando mordió más de una vez su labio inferior.

Luego, se dirigió al refrigerador observando los muchos anuncios de restaurantes y comida rápida que un hombre como él, talentoso en todo menos en la cocina necesitaba. La dulcería Bolts era su salvación en esa ocasión.

Un amable hombre le atendió, suspiró algo aliviado, conocía a ese sujeto de hace un tiempo, quizás los dulces llegarían antes que su hija y podría verse menos como un "padre inútil" junto a la visita de su pequeña.

Si, hoy era un día terrible y angustiante para Levi Ackerman, su pequeña traería a un hombre a la casa.

Sabía que pasaría algún día, pero aún es muy pronto para todo, no está listo para ser abuelo a los veintinueve años, la edad se le vendría encima de una manera atroz viendo a un pequeño sentado en sus piernas llamándole "abuelo", definitivamente, la cordura de Levi desaparecería con el primer llamado de su nieto. No, no lo aguantaría, no dejaría que su pequeña e inocente Mikasa acabara como él, no dejaría que se repitiera la historia.

Ese era Levi, angustiado por el primer chico que Mikasa traía a la casa.

Aunque no se le notara a simple vista, su nivel de padre sobreprotector le llegó incluso a contratar a alguien para seguirla. Quizás, por cosas como aquellas y las pocas veces que Levi la dejaba salir a la casa de otros amigos la muchacha tenía pocas personas con quien juntarse. Y sin embargo, sólo lo hacía porque no deseaba que su hija fuera influenciada por gente malvada y cruel, él dejó de creer en muchas personas por todo lo que le sucedió en su oscura infancia, mucho menos creería en esos mocosos que se hacían los inocentes y lo único que querían es ver a Mikasa abierta de…

La imagen le dio escalofríos, casi soltó una lágrima gruesa y solitaria con su rostro perfectamente inexpresivo. Debió tatuarle a Mikasa un "Aléjate de mi hijo perra" debajo del estómago cuando aún era pequeña.

Sintió un golpe en la puerta, le entró un semi-ataque cardiaco al pensar que habían llegado y que a pesar del increíble y preocupante orden y limpieza del cuarto, no tenía nada que ofrecerles. Salió tragando grueso, nervioso como la mierda, aunque, para alguien que quizás lo acabara de conocer su expresión parecería de muchas cosas menos la de alguien "nervioso".

El repartidor retrocedió con un poco de miedo cuando la pequeña figura salió con un delantal simple de color blanco y con una cara de matón. El pobre hombre que traía los pastelitos retrocedió un poco, pensando en que se había equivocado cuando los ojos de Levi se abrieron de manera casi psicópata por los pastelitos, a cada pasó que daba el pequeño hombre el pobre repartidor se alejaba con miedo hasta que Levi aumentó el ritmo, abrió sus ojos con impresión tomando los pastales dejando en las temblorosa manos del repartidor la propina exacta que se daba por los pasteles encargados, además de un pequeño extra por el trabajo tan eficiente del repartidor.

Su expresión no era de notable alegría, pero la poseía. Esperó hasta que el repartidor de pastelitos se fuera completamente como un asesino limpiando la escena del crimen que había cometido. Al dar el segundo suspiro de alivio volvió a tensarse cuando sintió su ruidoso sonido de timbre del celular resonar en la tranquilidad de la sala, contestó dejando rápidamente los deliciosos bocadillos en la cocina, algo apresurado, siempre que Mikasa llamaba era para avisar que casi estaba dentro de la casa, seguramente le quedaba unos cinco a siete minutos antes que llegara. Trató de calmarse y optimizar el tiempo abriendo el envase y dejando los pastelitos en unos platos impecables y con unas servilletas con un delicado diseño entresacado en el borde. Tenía platos de diferentes tamaños, así que mientras contestaba sacaba los platillos de la sección C-2, de seguro esos calzaban perfectamente con los pastelitos.

–Padre. –la voz ajustada y seca de su pequeña lo reconfortó de una manera extrañamente paternal, ninguna persona normal se alegraría de que su hija sonara tan muerta y acabada o que quizás estaba a punto de acabar con su vida.

A todos, excepto a Levi Ackerman que parecía sufrir exactamente de lo mismo.

–¿Ya estás llegando? –

–Sí. Vengo con ese amigo que te conté, Eren. –

–Por supuesto, ya conocía el nombre de ese mocoso. –Levi Ackerman tiene que conocer bien el nombre de las personas que futuramente podría asesinar, quizás debería indagar en su apellido, sabe cómo suena, pero no tiene ni la más remota idea de cómo mierda se deletrea. ¿Será algo parecido a Jaguar?

–Estaremos allí en unos minutos. –cortó mientras Levi pudo escuchar el diabólico sonido de una carcajada de villano casi al finalizar la llamada, de seguro era ese maligno ser conocido como Eren.

Ordenó todo a una velocidad envidiable, no dejando que ni siquiera un trocito de la masita que adornaba los quequitos se pudiera escapar de los postres, también dejó una hielera con unas pinzas que tenía de su set de coctelera junto a unos jugos. Levi tenía una cantidad variada e impresionante de vinos. Era resistente a estos, pero no muy propenso a tomarlos. Sin embargo, desde anoche que los había ocultado todos, lo que menos quería era que ellos dos tomaran un poco, ni siquiera hablar de cerveza… ya que los "ánimos" se podrían empezar a subir… junto a otras cosas, en especial en el engendro con apellido de animal.

Unos minuto más hicieron falta para percibir el sonido del timbre resonar. Dio una mirada más antes de ir a atender a su indeseable visita -Eren- y a su linda hijita.

El muchacho parecía venir detrás de ella, Levi apretó los labios con frustración al comprobar desde lejos el tamaño del susodicho y maligno personaje, ya era humillante que su hija mujer lo superara a los quince años en porte -diez horrendos centímetros- pero que ese don nadie llamado Eren lo pasara por incluso más le parecía poco menos que horrendo.

–Llegamos, papá. –Asintió su pequeña, dejando la mochila sobre un colgador detrás de la puerta, señalándole a su compañero que hiciera lo mismo, quizás advirtiéndole lo estricto que era su pequeño padre con aquel temita del orden.

–Buenas tardes, señor Ackerman. –saludó con una sonrisa que aquel pequeño hombre no pudo evitar repasar, era alegre, coqueta y resplandeciente.

Levi no había repasado en él hasta en ese momento más que en su preocupante diferencia de portes que debía ser de unos veinte centímetros por lo que veía, por lo tanto, Eren debería o quizás medía un metro ochenta o unos centímetros más.

Levi le miró de arriba a abajo, y lo invitó a pasar y a tomar asiento junto a su hija, dando un grito interno acompañado de una maldición. JODER, ERA GUAPO. No, no podía ser un maldito ñoño con los pantalones hasta el ombligo, enclenque, que apenas se mantenía en pie, con un peinado pasado de moda hace tres generaciones o unos lentes desproporcionales a su cuerpo, claro que no, tenía que ser el hermano perdido de adonis. Era guapo, su pequeña corría peligro con ese estúpidamente bello mocoso detrás de ella.

–Les deje algunos dulces sobre la mesa, también algo de jugo. –comentó con frialdad, chocando sus ojos con los del alegre muchacho, que pareció enarcar una ceja de manera coqueta cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

–Muchas gracias, señor Ackerman. –susurró Eren de manera seductora, o al menos, así le sonó a Levi. Quizás, sólo era su actitud coqueta de actuar, pero algo en todo eso le sonaba molesto.

Odiaba a los putos casanovas, pero… se equivocó de casa, su pequeña no es fácil.

–De nada. –cortó serio, sentándose frente a los escolares. –¿Qué edad tienes, Eren? –preguntó de manera sencilla, tratando de no hacerlo ver como un interrogatorio.

Aunque… eso era precisamente un interrogatorio.

–Tengo diecisiete años, señor…–sonrió encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

La mano de Levi tembló como si tuviera artritis. No era un compañero de Mikasa… era mayor, quizás un matón adicto a las drogas o un repitente.

–Es unos años mayor que yo, es más, es mi superior, va adelantado en cursos con respecto a mí…–comentó Mikasa, notando un poco el aura asesina y tensa que se estaba dando en la habitación gracias a su padre. –Nos asignaron a ciertos tutores por la categoría nueva que se agregó en historia este año. Eren me ayudará un poco, ya que tomó esa especialización junto a otros superiores…–

–Chico listo, ¿eh? –

–Algo así…–comentó un poco nervioso, pero manteniendo esa ligera sonrisa. –Estoy encantado de ayudar a Mikasa. Nos juntamos en el colegio hace más de cinco años, no esperé que algún día estudiaríamos juntos. –

–¿Cinco años? –se asustó Levi, sin expresarlo claramente, sentía que en cualquier segundo le iba a dar un ataque cardiaco. Conocía a su pequeña hace CINCO AÑOS. Eso no era bueno en ningún sentido, ninguna amistad dura tanto… o al menos, eso pensaba Levi en su extremista mente.

–Si… incluso, el día que le conocí le regalé una bufanda… y en una promesa un tanto infantil prometió que no se la quitaría nunca, y si lo hacía, sería el día en que dejáramos de ser amigos para siempre. –

–¿La bufanda? –Levi casi sintió que empezaba a mecerse en el sillón. Casi creyó que en cualquier momento sufriría un desmayo. –Me tengo que retirar, debo tomar un poco de agua, creo que me subió la presión…–susurró con la sangre helada.

Mikasa miró a Eren con cierta cara de reproche, sonrojándose un poco y dándole un codazo en las costillas cuando su padre había ido a la cocina por algo de agua.

–¿Y eso por qué ha sido? – reclamó adolorido, mientras la muchacha volvía a los pastelitos que les gustaban desde niños.

–Estás diciendo cosas innecesarias, asustas a mi padre. ¿Qué haré si le da un ataque? –

–Oh vamos, Mikasa, sólo le conté un lindo recuerdo de nuestra infancia. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? –

–No sabes lo extremista que es. –

–No tenía cara de estar preocupado sobre lo que le dije. –susurró Eren, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su nuca cerrando los ojos y restándole importancia al asunto.

–Nunca tiene cara de nada. –

–Con razón son parientes. – susurró Eren con una pequeña sonrisa, arrepintiéndose de sus palabras inmediatamente al ver la mirada asesina que posaba su amiga sobre él.

Mikasa era una chica serena y tranquila, pero no dejaba de ser alguien de quien debía tenerse cuidado, en cualquier momento podría usar esa sobrehumana fuerza suya y tirarlo lejos si estaba lo suficientemente enojada o molesta.

Pasaron minutos en silencio, para luego continuar con temas triviales mientras comían.–Allí viene, ahora cállate. –le susurró seria, mientras su padre volvía para llevarse los platillos que ya estaban casi acabados.

–¿No quieren algo más? –

–Muchas gracias Padre, pero no necesitamos nada más. Empezaremos a estudiar en un momento. –añadió Mikasa, terminando su último pedazo de pastel y entregándole el platillo vacío.

–Muchas gracias, señor Ackerman, estuvo delicioso. Hasta ahora, no había probado dulces tan deliciosos… –alagó el muchacho, entregando el platillo a Levi, tocando de manera innecesaria el meñique de este, haciéndole levantar el rostro, sintiendo la penetrante mirada del chico sobre la suya. –Hablando de dulces… No es necesario que se vaya, puede vernos estudiar, nunca nos ha importado algo más de compañía. –

Levi levantó su ceja izquierda, encontrando la invitación notablemente extraña, pensando que aquel muchacho le estaba gastando una broma o trataba de lucirse frente a Mikasa pensando en que podría molestar a su padre y verse "genial". Y en cuanto a lo del dulce…

–No tengo más dulces como estos… pero si quieres puedo ofrecerte un poco de duraznos conserveros. –añadió Levi, tomando el último vaso de Eren colocándolo sobre una bandejita.

–Jeje… no, muchas gracias. Aunque… no me refería a eso. –rió y se paró yendo por su mochila, sacando unos cuadernos.

Levi volteó para ir a dejar los platillos sucios a la cocina y lavarlos. Giró su cabeza hacia atrás por última vez vigilando la situación una vez más, no estaría al lado de ellos, pero se aseguraría de vigilar de alguna forma… y sin embargo, cuando miró hacia atrás, vio los ojos de Eren mirar hacia él con una sonrisa coqueta y extraña, pero no miraba hacia su rostro, sino… un poco más debajo… quizás, se atrevería a decir que ¿Su trasero?. Los ojos de Eren subieron. Los ojos que antes parecían entre inocentes y picaros ahora parecían estar cargados en deseo.

Levi volteó, incapaz de mantener la mirada sin sentir que la situación era incomoda, apresuró el paso, algo intimidado. Dejando los platos sobre el lavaplatos, tratando de relajar sus tensos músculos para lavar. ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Acaso se lo está imaginando? Porque podría jurar que… ese tal Eren… lo estaba viendo de una forma que…

No, tonterías. Está muy tenso con el asunto del mocoso de diecisiete amigo -quizás íntimo- de Mikasa, tan sólo eso, el nerviosismo y la preocupación lo hacían ver cosas donde no lo eran.

Sólo debía vigilarlo ese día y no dejarles ir a la habitación y el día acabaría bien, tan sólo eso. No-habitación, es igual a no-sexo ocasional, y este a su vez es igual a no-profanación de la pureza, que se reduce a un: Padre satisfecho.

Levi se pasó el resto de la tarde como un acosador, incluso dejando sin contestar varias llamadas de un colega suyo, Hanji… aunque esa tipa de las quinientas veces que parecía llamarlo solo unas tres a cuatro veces como máximo se trataba de trabajo, y no creía que ese día fuera la excepción.

–Oh… entonces, nunca se pudo invadir…–

–¡Sin que antes se diera una guerra civil! –sonrió Eren con alegría, estirando sus brazos con aún una suave sonrisa en su rostro. –¡Lo tienes pequeña! –miró a la muchacha, mientras posaba sus manos -inmundas manos, para Levi- sobre la única Ackerman en esa familia.

Levi pareció trizar parte del peldaño en el que estaba recostado supervisando -quizás acosando y espiando- a su hija. Ese maldito incluso ya había superado la barrera de "espacio personal" con su hija. Era una verdadera amenaza para su pequeña. Y sin embargo… eso no fue lo peor del día, oh, claro que no, al hijo de puta no le bastó con tocarle la cabeza como sólo su padre había hecho, además de ello él… ¡Le susurró al oído algo! ¡Y su pequeña se rio! ¿Qué obscenidades le había dicho a su hija? Levi casi se retorció en intriga y preocupación, quizás la había citado en la noche… para una escapada nocturna o algo así… debía evitarlo, cerraría cada ventana y puerta para que Mikasa no saliera esa noche.

–Bueno… Mikasa…–susurró el maligno ser, viendo de manera casual su reloj. –Tengo que irme, lo siguiente lo repasaremos en… emmm ¿Dos días más? ¿Te parece? –

–Claro. –susurró la muchacha, cerrando su libro, satisfecha por la ayuda y compañía de Eren.

–Bien, tengo que ponerme en marcha, iré a agradecerle a tu viejo por recibirme y me iré, cuídate mucho. –se acercó suavemente, dándole un beso en la mejilla a la muchacha, provocando en ésta un leve sonrojo.

Y en el padre que veía la escena… una enorme y terrible ira. Pero no podía desquitarse, tenía que volver a la cocina y actuar como alguien normal sin intensiones asesinas. Debía alejar ese cuchillo mientras pudiera y evitar ir a la cárcel, tenía que ser un buen padre hasta el final.

Desde la cárcel no podría serlo.

Se trató de mantener sereno, incluso cuando ese profana hijas se paró junto a él en la cocina, en el marco de la puerta, apoyándose un poco en éste y sonriendo para regocijarse en un placer personal. Levi volteó desinteresado, como si no supiera que traía a Eren allí.

Y de alguna forma… aquello era cierto, no sabía a lo que realmente venía Eren… porque no, no era simplemente a despedirse.

–Eren. –susurró monótono, dejando una improvisada bandeja con un par de jugos a medio levantar, para hacerle creer que eso hacía aun en la cocina. –¿Ya te vas? Pensaba llevarles esto... –

El muchacho sonrió de una manera traviesa, haciendo que Levi sintiera un leve escalofrío y una agitación asfixiante por la intensidad de la mirada del menor, sus ojos parecían estar devorándolo… ¿Por qué cuando posaba sus ojos sobre ese mocoso sentía esa extraña sensación de ver a un depredador observando a su presa? Como si ese niño quisiera…

Devorarlo.

Se sumió en sus pensamientos una milésimas de segundo más hasta que Eren levantó una de las copas que había dejado sobre la mesa de la cocina. La miró unos segundos para luego aspirar su aroma con una sonrisa atrapante. –¿Piña eh? Señor Levi… usted es tan atento…–lo alagó, acercándose a él tan lento que al contrario le fue difícil saber que planeaba. –Pero… yo anhelaba… probar algo de este delicioso vino, que con los años… parece volverse cada vez más delicioso…–susurró entrecerrando los ojos.

Levi abrió los ojos, comprendiendo de golpe al sentir la yema del dedo índice de aquel mocoso por sus labios, acariciándolos con tal ternura y lentitud que no hizo más que dejar más pasmado al sorprendido padre. Ese niño…

–Bueno, me voy ahora… señor Ackerman. –susurró, abandonando los labios de aquel padre de familia, mientras sonreía una vez más. –Vuelvo en dos días más a enseñarle a Mikasa… para ese entonces, espero que considere dejarme probar algo… de ese delicioso líquido carmín que ha parecido cuidar por tantos años. –añadió, dando una vuelta, dejando a Levi con los ojos semi-abiertos, sin saber que responderle a quien se suponía que sería su enemigo de por vida.

El mayor salió de su trance cuando Eren abandonó la habitación y el ruido de la puerta principal de su casa le anunciaron que el compañero de su hija se había ido.

Levi se llevó su mano derecha a la cabeza, sin poder creerlo. Aquel sentimiento… ese niño tocándolo… rozando sus dedos contra sus labios, agitando su pecho… era un sentimiento que lleva olvidando por más de diez años.

Ese niño… Eren Yeager… supuesto prospecto de prometido de Mikasa… acaba de…

Acosarlo sexualmente.

**N.A: **Hasta aquí se los dejo, será un fic corto, está totalmente escrito, pero a modo de rol, así que sólo tengo que arreglarlo para poder subirlo, si quieren dejarme un comentario sería muy bonito de su parte, he regresado renovada (?) :3333


	2. Call me maybe

_**Call me maybe.**_

Hanji tenía unas ganas terribles de molestar a Levi entre su montaña de papeleo, se moría de ganas, unas ganas insanas y maléficas influenciadas por satán. Y todas ellas venían por un solo motivo: el cambio de actitud de Levi.

Pocas personas conocían a Levi, una de ellas, era Hanji, su compañera de trabajo. Ella podía notar con extrema facilidad que ese pequeño oculto entre montañas de papeleo no era sólo su cascarrabias y pequeño compañero, era algo más. Siempre que se ponía así era por un problema… un problema que no le quería comentar. Quizás si insistía un poco el pequeño en un ataque de rabia -y quizás impulso asesino contra ella- le terminara contando lo que pasaba.

–Te veo detrás de los papeles Hanji. Te juro, insistes un poco más, y mañana Moblit y otros buscaran tu cadáver. Y les deseo suerte con ello. –

–Vamos enanín. ¿Qué sucede? ¡Soy la única persona aquí que ha sido tu amiga a pesar de las cuatro veces que has intentado ahorcarme! Si eso no es amistad y confianza… ¡No sé qué lo sea! –

–No estoy de ánimo, cuatro ojos. Necesito una nueva idea para promocionar este producto... Mira todas estas quejas... me gustaría contratar un sicario y eliminar a todos esos bastardos que mandaron las putas quejas. El limpiatrónico 1530 es el mejor limpiador automático del mundo.–

–Eso es a diario, pequeñín. Siempre hay quejas… aquí que debes contarme algo que no sepa. Déjame adivinar… ¿Algo relacionado con tu hija? –Levi se tensó un poco, sólo un centímetro se movió su cuerpo antes de entumirse y volver a su estado natural.

Pero Hanji era Hanji, una excelente acosadora y fisgona en asuntos que no le pertenecían. Sabía que había dado en el clavo.

–¿Tu hija, eh? –

Levi bajó la cabeza, apretando los dientes y soltando el lápiz terminando de revisar uno de esos tantos papeles. –Bueno… sí. –

–¿Qué le pasó a tu pequeña…? Bueno, aunque es literalmente más grande que tú así que… ¿Qué le pasó a tu grandota? –

–Vete a la mierda, Hanji. –

–Oh vamos, perdón. Estás más serio que de costumbre. –

–Sólo eres un fastidio y no ayudas… ¿Qué sacaría contándotelo? –

–Oh, sí, ya recuerdo. A ti lo que te libera de esas tenciones es fregar el piso o lavar los platos… con razón toda la cafetería estaba impecable y se te juntó trabajo publicitario. –

–Cállate. –

–Sólo trató de ayudar….–resopló la muchacha mientras se arrojaba sobre la sillita con ruedas frente al escritorio de Levi sentándose al revés y apoyando sus brazos en el respaldo de la silla de color negro.

–Mi hija…–comentó resignado. –Trajo a un chico a la casa. –

–Aquí es donde debería sacar algún soundtrack del fin del mundo ¿Verdad? ¿Te gusta el de "2012", Levi?–

–No es sólo eso, estúpida. Ciertamente, lo que primero me preocupó fue que esa víbora de cabello castaño tocara a mi princesita… pero… el otro día fue a la casa a enseñarle a Mikasa… y algo diferente ocurrió. –

–¿Eh? ¿Cómo es eso Levi? ¿Qué sucedió? –se acercó la muchacha, rozando el asiento contra la mesa mientras Levi repasaba su vista en los papeles y no miraba a Zoe directamente a los ojos, eso claramente significaba que el tema lo ponía algo nervioso.

–Creo que…–se tomó una pausa, sintiendo que ni él estaba seguro de lo que diría a continuación. –Creo que me… coqueteó. –

La muchacha abrió los ojos de par en par, más sorprendida que en las teleseries turcas que están pasando últimamente en la televisión, incluso tuvo que correrse rápidamente hacia delante de nuevo para evitar una mortal caída que la dejaría quizás un poco loca -o más de lo que estaba-.

Levi sólo apartó la vista tronando la lengua haciendo un pequeño sonido de disgusto, sabía que no debía contárselo a esa loca… que por desgracia es una de sus pocas amigas… vivas. Por alguna razón, todo lo que tocaba perecía. Quizás lo intentaría con Yeager, si lo pokea lo suficiente, quizás empiece a agonizar en el suelo.

–¿¡El mal de la lagartija!? –gritó la muchacha dramáticamente.

–¿El qué? –levantó una ceja, sin entender la referencia.

–El mal de la lagartija. –Explico con seriedad, como si de la teoría de la relatividad se tratara. –La madre está más rica que la hija. –

–¿Qué? – volvió a repetir incrédulo. –¿QUÉ?–Repitió una segunda vez para ver si la castaña hablaba en serio.

–En este caso el padre. –

–No creo que sea eso… está tratando de engañarme, distraerme y así atacar a Mikasa, ese sujeto tiene claras intenciones malvadas en su interior, nadie excepto yo puede detenerlo ahora mismo. Soy el padre de Mikasa, es mi deber protegerla. –

–No sé si Mikasa deba ser la protegida pero…–sonrió de manera maliciosa, intrigada por la quizás "reactivada" vida amorosa de Levi en años. –Si cualquier cosa sucede, házmelo saber. Pero… más importante Levi… te diría que no subestimaras a ese "mocoso". –

–Un mocoso es un mocoso…–vociferó mientras volvía a su trabajo. – Ya me encargaré de él. –agregó en voz alta para quizás convencerse a sí mismo de que en realidad lo haría.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Hoy debía innovar, no quería que en el instituto donde estudiaba Mikasa se corriera el rumor de que era un padre amargado -lo que en realidad era- y poco actualizado -lo que también era-. Esta vez tenía que tener algo diferente de aperitivo, así que hizo un total cambio de menú. Pasó de los deliciosos dulces a algo más salado. Sí, llamó al sujeto de las pizzas esta vez con un poco más de antelación, y aún así, las pizzas seguían bastante calientes.

Nadie podría decirle ahora que era un viejo aburrido, mucho menos ese estúpido mocoso extraño profana-hijas. Desde que Levi se enteró de la relación de "años" que tienen los dos no ha podido dormir bien, ni siquiera pensar bien pensando en lo que podrían llegar a ser a futuro. A aquel pequeño Ackerman lo podían quemar vivo antes de que siquiera aceptara en lo más mínimo una relación entre su pequeñita y ese niño problema. De seguro incluso eso de "chico listo" era una tetra oscura y maligna para atraer más chicas. Quién sabe cuántas otras alumnas ha engatusado con eso de "Oh, soy tan aplicado, bronceado y guapo e increíblemente seductor y…" bueno, se entiende la idea.

Levi gruñó, algo preocupado de que su pequeña aún no decidiera a llamarlo, sin embargo, ocurrió mientras pensaba en qué jugo combinaría mejor con los ingredientes de la pizza, también pensó en una que otra bebida también, ya que la anterior vez sirvió jugo, quizás sería un "Papá moderno" si esta vez innovara también de jugo natural a bebida gaseosa.

–Mikasa…–contestó con prisa, y como siempre, sin la emoción verdadera que sentía al hablarle a su pequeña, mientras desataba el delantal como si hubiera hecho la gran cosa.

Ni siquiera preparó las pizzas, ni siquiera preparó el jugo, pero aún así, se puso el delantal que le dio su pequeña para sentirse algo más "útil" en aquel aspecto.

–Padre, ya vamos en camino…–

–_Dame con él Mika, vamos, quiero hablarle también…–_puso escuchar a lo lejos el pequeño hombre por el fono.

El mayor apretó una de sus delgadas cejas al escuchar esa irritante voz de aquel mocoso interrumpiendo la conversación con su pequeña ángel. Gruñó una vez más, cuando sintió una pequeña pelea entre Mikasa y Eren demasiado "cariñosa" para su gusto, e incluso, en un momento dado, el teléfono llegó a manos de ese bastardo. Mikasa era talentosa, no le quitaría el teléfono alguien "normal" a menos que ella se dejara.

Si dejó que le quitara el teléfono ese estúpido mocoso quizás también dejaría que le quitara la…

Levi se puso pálido, no quería ni imaginarlo. Frinció los labios cuando escuchó un suspiro de aquel mocoso. –Vamos para allá, señor Ackerman. –

–Ya lo sé. –respondió cortante.

–Que delicioso…–susurró de forma exótica, que hizo que el mayor apretara inconscientemente el teléfono que tenía en su mano, apretando los labios.

De nuevo ese maldito juego.

–De seguro nos tiene algo delicioso hoy también ¿Verdad? –otra vez sintió a su hija "tratando" de quitarle el teléfono, lo que claramente era de mentira.

Insistía, a su bebé la hizo fuerte e independiente, duda, realmente DUDA que si Mikasa fuera en serio en cuanto a lo de recuperar su móvil no hubiera dejado inmovilizado a ese mocoso y con uno de sus testículos menos… aunque eso podía hacerlo él si su niñita se lo pidiera, Mikasa no merecía manchar sus manos con la asquerosa sangre de ese cerdo y menos tocar una de sus sebosas bolas, jamás, en ninguna condición ni contexto.

Jamás.

JAMÁS.

–Para MI HIJA, por supuesto. Siempre le entregaré lo mejor…–mencionó elevando claramente la voz al mencionar a su pequeña, era claro que lo hacía especialmente para ella y no para ese mocoso… y bueno, el qué dirán también es importante, lo que menos quería es que a su hijita se le hiciera bullying por su padre.

Y aunque siempre intentó que no se diera, no había quien no se diera cuenta de que Mikasa carecía de madre, y tampoco faltaba la arpía-víbora que se burlaba de ella por aquella, razón. Por eso… Levi iba a todos los días de "las madres" a acompañar a su pequeña, aunque hiciera el ridículo, aunque estuviera lleno de señoras -que no tenían malos temas de conversación, la verdad, pasar media hora hablando de qué limpiador es el mejor era un placer que Levi no podía dejar de tener cuando tenía la rara oportunidad de hablar con una de esas "señoras-. Incluso, su primer idea era hacerse pasar por una mujer y travestirse, pero sabía que eso traería claramente más burlas hacia su pequeña si alguien llegaba a enterarse, pero por Mikasa… él sería capaz de eso y más.

Ningún mocoso vendría a arruinar lo que había construido. Su pequeña recién empezaría a buscar pareja y/o a dejar el nido paterno a los treinta años. Ni un año más, ni un año menos. Y claramente, no sería con ese mocoso.

Unos segundos más tarde, después de unos "muy tiernos" reclamos de Mikasa para su gusto, el mocoso soltó el teléfono no sin antes despedirse con esa voz extrañamente seductora, como si fuera un maldito casanovas. Su hija volvió al teléfono, suspirando y sonando algo cansada, mas no molesta como su padre quería que estuviera.

Entre más odio le tuviera su hija a ese mocoso, mejor.

–Estamos en unos minutos más allá, Padre. –

–Bien, asegúrense de no desviarse. –

–Claro padre. –asintió la muchacha.

Levi miró el teléfono por unos segundos, cuando sonó el tono de colgado debido a que la llamada se había cortado, tenía un extraño presentimiento… ¿Qué sería? ¿Quizás el queso de la pizza estaba echado a perder…?

No, de seguro no era eso… pero aún así, abrió la pizza para comprobarlo.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Pasaron diez minutos más para que sintiera que alguien llegaba, y había gastado esos diez minutos para ver si nada de lo que serviría estaba en mal estado, y si lo estaba, hacerlo a un lado para que sólo se lo comiera aquel "compañerito" de su hijita.

Levi sintió como la puerta sonó indicándole la grata venida de su adorable nena y la desagradable ascendencia de las profundidades de esas diablo llamado Eren Yeager. Suspiró, tratando de al menos recibir a su pequeña con buena cara, o al menos una que le parecía "buena" a él. Levi cerró los ojos y los abrió sutilmente mientras tiraba la puerta para dejar pasar a su hija y compañía.

–Bienveni-…–su frase quedó a medio terminar, cuando vio la silueta alta posarse en frente suyo, fue rápido y tranquilo, como un gesto cotidiano.

Ese muchacho de atrapantes y curiosos ojos le sonrió de aquella forma tan única y depredadora, entrando rápidamente a la casa, aquel chico tomó su mentón con delicadeza, doblando sutilmente el rostro del mayor que estaba recién terminando su frase. Eren se acercó de manera confiada y territorial sobre aquel padre de familia, depositando un corto beso entre la mejilla y los labios de aquel hombre.

Para cuando hubo terminado el acto tan rápido como espontaneo, deslizó la yema de sus dedos sobre el rostro del consternado hombre, soltándolo suavemente mientras pasaba por su lado, apoyando su boca en la oreja del más pequeño. –Gracias, señor Levi. –susurró, causando que Levi abriera los ojos y sintiera un pequeño escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal mientras en acto reflejo apretaba sus labios. –Entonces, creo que pasaré…–continuó con calma, mientras aquel Ackerman no comprendía del todo lo que acababa de suceder.

Era ilógico en muchos, mejor dicho… en DEMASIADO sentidos.

Se volteó para imponer respeto o buscar una explicación a ese imprudente acto, pero antes de que pudiera, vio a Mikasa doblar y aparecer en el portón de su casa, con unas bolsas…

Volteó a ver al mocoso, también tenía bolsas. Eren sonrió de manera picara y atrevida, mientras dejaba las bolsas encima de la mesa del comedor. Levi abrió los ojos, tratando de calmar el inminente enfado por lo que acababa ese muchacho de hacerle… sin embargo, él habló primero, sin siquiera tocar el tema del "inusual" saludo.

–Señor Ackerman, llegué un poco antes que Mikasa porque nos dividimos. Esta vez me ofrecí a ayudarle también a hacer una ambientación de la época histórica de la que estamos estudiando, sin embargo, los materiales estaban dispersos en dos locales. Mikasa es una buena chica, y dijo que no quería tardarse más y preocupar a su padre, por eso nos separamos para ahorrar tiempo…–

–¡Eren, no tenías que decirle eso! –gruñó la chica algo molesta, mientras entraba y daba un pequeño gesto de cabeza para saludar a su padre con las bolsas en la mano y volver con Eren.

Ambos chicos pidieron permiso para utilizar la mesa, procurando poner papel de diario para no ensuciar, Levi los autorizó, mientras iba a la cocina, gruñendo para sí mismo. ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Y si Hanji tenía razón y ese mocoso tenía el mal del pejelagarto? ¿Así se llamaba, verdad? No, imposible, quizás… era una costumbre de otro país, quizás ese sujeto era de padres extranjeros con costumbres raras… pero él es europeamente francés y nunca ha tenido una costumbre de rozar el borde de los labios de alguien, mucho menos de alguien del mismo sexo, incluso los besos en ambas mejillas le parecen algo realmente estúpido. Y aunque los besos en la boca con tus hijos para algunos era normal, para él era simplemente raro y nunca lo había hecho, quizás era muy conservador… y ese muchacho era muy liberal.

Sí, seguramente eran sus extrañas costumbres… Y su actitud tan casanova debía ser parte de eso. Levantó los platos que había preparado, con una rebanada de pizza abundante y un vaso de bebida con sabor a papaya. Levantó sus ojos, tratando de encontrar los de Mikasa… y aunque su pequeña estaba frente a él, inconscientemente miró a ese mocoso.

–Traje algo para que comieran…–susurró tratando de restarle importancia, pero para aquel castaño no pasó desapercibido, se paró emocionado frente a la botana que tenía. –¡PIZZA! Llevaba semanas enteras esperando comer esto…–

Levi ignoró el comentario del muchacho para repasar en su hija. –La pedí como te gusta, Mikasa…–la muchacha asintió, mientras tomaba asiento junto a Eren en la mesa.

Levi se sentó un momento frente a esos dos, lo que menos quería era que se pusieran melosos o compartieran una alargada tira de queso de boca a boca, no sería en exceso sofocante, luego se iría, pero permanecería un rato allí para hacerles saber que estaba allí, que los estaba observando. En especial quería hacérselo saber a ese mocoso, quería hacerle saber que no podría tocar a su hija o actuar así de arrogante con alguien que no fuera… ¿Él?

Levi frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento, comenzando a plantearse la idea. Si aquel muchacho tiene ese "habito" por naturaleza… '¿También semi-besa a su pequeña como si fuera normal? ¿También la semi-tocaba raramente? Sus ojos fueron filosos y serios hasta los del muchacho, quien le devolvió la mirada de manera tranquila y serena, sonriendo con un pedazo de pizza en la boca.

–¿Quiere sabe qué hacemos, señor Ackerman? –interrogó Eren con naturalidad, mientras tomaba con la mano contraria a la que estaba usando para comer la pizza -sin servicio, como el asqueroso cerdo que era- y tirarle un papel enrollado.

El mayor abrió con cuidado la hoja doblada, mirando con algo de asombro muy bien disimulado el esquema del proyecto.

–¿Lo sacaron de internet? –

–Eren lo dibujó. –añadió Mikasa, mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a Eren. –Es muy bueno en el dibujo…–

Levi sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sin embargo, fue una expresión aterradora, que quitó enseguida la sonrisa de Mikasa, sabiendo que a su padre le había afectado ese comentario, y luego descubrió por qué al indagar un poco en sus memorias. Su padre era pésimo dibujando… pésimo no era la palabra, hasta un niño de cuatro años parece superar con facilidad su habilidad… y sin embargo, él diseñaba cosas ¿Increíble verdad?

Aquel padre de familia se quiso retorcer en su puesto, mirando con insana envidia lo bien confeccionado que estaba el dibujo y recordando el rostro de admiración que puso su pequeñita al hablar de aquellos trabajos de Eren… cosa que nunca hizo con los dibujos en los que intentaba ayudarle cuando aún era pequeñita. Levi lo supo en ese instante.

Jamás se llevaría bien con aquel mocoso.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Levi seguía en la cocina, disimulando que hacía algo importantísimo de trascendencia mundial cuando lo único que hacía era ensuciar y limpiar un plato. Todo ello para ver cómo seguía el tema de Eren y su linda hijita. Hasta ahora, no había pasado nada grave, aunque al de cabellos azabaches le seguía molestando de sobremanera la confianza y la cercanía con la que se hablaban.

Miró uno de los vasos de la mesa vacío, e improvisó en menos de segundos una bandeja para llevar un vasito lleno hasta la habitación en que realizaban el trabajo de la representación histórica. Eren se levantó de golpe, cuando su celular sonó y pidió disculpas para tener que hablar, que volvería en unos segundos. Levi depositó el vaso en la mesa y se dio una vuelta dispuesto a irse, porque el "peligro" para su hija de había ido ligeramente de la escena.

Sin embargo, Mikasa comenzó a hablar, deteniéndolo. –Padre… deberías dejar de sospechar tanto de Eren… No es un mal chico. –

–¿Sospechar? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – la chica le miró, alzando una ceja de manera evidente.

–Padre, acabo de terminar el vaso de bebida y has venido a darme otro en menos de cinco segundos… ¿Acaso crees que no te conozco con todos estos años a tu lado? –

–Bueno…–soltó sutil, mientras la chica hacia un gesto invitando a su padre a sentarse. –Sólo estoy algo preocupado, eso es todo, Mikasa…– comentó serio, sin mirarla demasiado.

–¿Qué te preocupa? ¿Qué sea mayor? –

Levi apretó las cejas, en parte era eso. Alguien más experimentado nunca traía cosas buenas a las pequeñas niñas inocentes. –¿Por qué es tan… arrogante? Cómo decirlo… demasiado altanero… fanfarrón. No me agradan los chicos que se creen la guinda del pastel…–

–No lo calificaría así… pero entiendo tu punto. –suspiró la muchacha. –Él no era así…–

–¿No lo era…?–

–Perdió a sus padres hace un par de años, en un accidente… no tiene a nadie, y vive con una tutora que nunca pasa en casa… financiado por el estado… la condición de Eren es privilegiada entre su miseria. Se podría decir que sólo asiste a mi mismo instituto por sus buenas calificaciones…–comentó la muchacha, mirando fijamente la puerta para ver si su amigo volvía, pero si era su tutora la que le hablaba, dudaba que volviera enseguida. –Siempre fue un chico emprendedor, osado… pero esa actitud más "ególatra, presumida, coqueta", como desees llamarla… creo fue una defensa que se puso por el tema de sus padres…–

Levi bajó la cabeza, mordiendo sus labios. De cierta forma sintió un poco -casi nada, aclarando- de pena por el muchacho. Nadie merece perder a sus padres a esa edad… era similar a que Mikasa lo perdiera ahora. Incluso, es más sano que alguien pierda a sus padres, aunque suene en exceso cruel, más joven… entre más años tienen, más conscientes son de la muerte, de que no volverán… y el apego emocional y los recuerdos son más extensos y profundos que cuando uno es un simple pequeño.

Por unos segundos, sintió una suave empatía por ese mocoso… pero claro, luego desapareció, al pensar en que Mikasa quizás se había "enamorado" de esa "sensibilidad" por la que podía padecer Eren.

El mocoso regresó segundos después, y la conversación con su hija se apagó totalmente. Su estancia allí se hizo sospechosa a penas a los treinta segundos, así que decidió irse de una vez, volteó y miró a Eren un segundo, pensando en lo que su hija le había dicho, Eren tenía la vista fija a un punto cercano a él… Levi abrió los ojos, adivinando dónde.

Eren levantó la vista poco después, como la primera vez…

Le estaba mirando el puto culo.

Levi se lo prometió en ese instante.

Jamás, jamás volvería a tener lástima de él.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Ya era tarde, Levi lo sabía, e incluso, se estuvo preocupando de esos minutos extras que el menor se estaba quedando a diferencia de la vez anterior. Entre menos ese inmundo cerdo se quedara en su casa, menos tendría que desinfectar. Miró casualmente hacia la mesa, aparentando que veía el trabajo a medio-terminar, cuando en realidad estaba supervisando que Eren se largara de una vez, imponiendo presión psicológica.

Eren se estiró y miró el reloj de una manera tan casual que no cabía duda que la hora se le había pasado porque simplemente se le olvidó. El castaño miró con una sonrisa algo nerviosa la hora.

–Mikasa… se me ha hecho tarde, increíblemente tarde… ¿No te molesta que no te ayude a limpiar? –

–Por supuesto que no, Eren. Viniste a ayudarme, y ni siquiera estás obligado a hacerle un trabajo o ayudar a hacer un trabajo a una de las alumnas en tutela… así que no dudes y vete. –

Eren juntó las manos a modo de rezo, disculpándose una y otra vez con Mikasa hasta que se detuvo y abrió los ojos, como recordando algo importante tomando uno de los tantos lápices encima de la mesa junto a un papel anotando algo. La cabecilla de los Ackerman pensó claramente, en una primera instancia, que aquel papelito sería para Mikasa… pero se equivocó, el chico simplemente lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos.

–Iré a despedirme de tu viejo…–esa era la alarma para que Levi fingiera volver a la cocina a lavar por quinta vez un mismo vaso, pero esta vez, Eren no le dio tiempo para eso, ya que fue corriendo hasta la cocina.

Parece que en realidad estaba apresurado.

Levi volteó, con su inexpresivo rostro otra vez, cruzándose de brazos como si de una rutina se tratara, sin embargo, esta vez, estaba semi-preparado para lo que Yeager pudiera hacer… sin embargo, éste no hizo nada, sólo le miró con una sonrisa mientras suavizaba su mirada.

–Muchas gracias por todo, señor Ackerman, otra vez, todo estuvo delicioso…–el chico hizo una suave reverencia, mientras volteaba. Levi le asintió e hizo como si tuviera que acabar de limpiar el vaso que yacía espumoso sobre el lavaplatos. –Pero… extrañé un poco… el dulce. –susurró a lo que parecía, antes de irse.

Sin embargo, cuando aquel Ackerman tomó la esponja con la mano derecha y el vaso con la izquierda, una extraña sensación le recorrió el cuerpo, sintiendo como una mano se posaba en su estómago de una manera cautivadoramente posesiva, cuando iba a voltear su rostro hacia atrás, a medio camino, se encontró con los hambrientos ojos de Yeager, quien deslizó aquella mano que le acariciaba el vientre un poco más arriba, casi rozando parte de su pectoral. El muchacho sonrió, en extremo satisfecho por el pequeño shock de aquel hombre y como un pequeño sonrojo amenazaba con posarse en su rostro, quería verlo completamente sonrojado… sin embargo, hoy no le alcanza el tiempo pare eso.

Eren abrió sutilmente los labios hasta los semi-abiertos del mayor. Cuando aquel Ackerman pudo darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, su cuerpo no respondía, debido a la posición incómoda y desfavorable con ambas manos ocupada y sin poder girarse del todo por el agarre que tenía aquel mocoso sobre él.

Lo único que sintió poco después, fue la sensación dulce y empalagosa en su boca, sintiendo un húmedo beso que era combinado con una pequeña bolita acaramelada, que el menor se encargó de empujar con su lengua y fundirla con su boca en el momentáneo beso. El mayor soltó el vaso, controlándose para no hacer ruido, lo que menos deseaba es que su pequeña viera esa escena, pero cuando pudo dejarlo abajo y buscar la oportunidad de encarar a ese insolente crío, este se había separado, susurrándole al oído mientras dejaba un papelito en el bolsillo delantero de su camisa.

–Así que ya sabe, cómo dice la canción: "_But_ here's _my number_, _so call me maybe"_ –

Levi sintió como la cara le ardía en rabia y vergüenza, avanzó dispuesto a golpearlo y se detuvo cuando Mikasa fue hasta la cocina, para dejar el cuarto vaso de bebida que Levi le había llegado. El mayor se paralizó, sin saber qué hacer, no podía decirle a su bebita que había pasado hace un instante… jamás podría… y golpear a ese crío sería por demás increíblemente sospechoso.

Levi se contuvo, tratando de calmarse, mientras las palabras de ese chico retumbaban en su mente, causándole una extraña e incómoda sensación, su corazón se agitó, su cuerpo tembló un poco por las sensaciones y el gusto tan dulce del beso, además… cada vez sentía el rostro más caliente… lo que simplemente lo asimiló a la rabia que se le acumulaba.

A pesar de que segundos después se fue, no pudo sacarse sus palabras de la cabeza.

"_Me gusta lo salado, incluso lo amargo, pero la verdad señor Ackerman… no me puedo resistir a lo dulce que usted me parece._" le había susurrado Eren al momento de robarle un beso.

**N.A: **Hasta aquí… ¿Ven que actualizo un poco más rápido? Quiero darle las gracias a todos los que dejaron esta sencilla historia en favoritos y se dieron el tiempo de comentar, me dan el ánimo suficiente para seguirla. Les dejaré una pequeño adelanto del siguiente capítulo.

_Adelanto capitulo: "Los niños son muy manipuladores"._

"–_¿Qué quieres decir… mocoso? –_

–_Que quiero ir a estudiar a su casa, señor…–_

–_Mikasa no estará, no tengo ningún interés de dejarte entrar a mi casa si no tienes algún trabajo con ella. –_

–_¿O sea que prefiere que la acompañe a su paseo educativo… a dejarme ir a estudiar a su casa? ¿Me quiere decir… que prefiere que vaya al paseo con Mikasa? Que pase la tarde… y la noche con ella… –_

_Levi abrió los ojos con fuerza, entendiendo perfectamente la lógica que estaba usando ese maldito mocoso. Y lo peor, es que los tutores "podían" perfectamente ir. No podía permitir que Mikasa tuviera tanta cercanía con ese mocoso, no podía dejar que su pequeña se enamorara de una vil víbora como esa. –Tú, puto mocoso…–_

–_Entonces… ¿A qué hora paso por su casa, señor Ackerman? –Levi escuchó la suave risa del menor, sintiendo como algo irreversible estaba a punto de darse."_


	3. Incorrecto

**Incorrecto. **

Se supone que el día domingo o al menos el sábado era un día en que la mayoría de la gente que trabajaba en la semana debía relajarse, descansar en su cama y prender la televisión para bostezar en bóxer y en una pegada sudadera. Luego, quizás, entre el aburrimiento, rascarse las bolas para ir por una cerveza del refri y eructar a gusto por no hacer absolutamente nada en todo el día.

Bueno, aquellos actos sólo eran hechos por padres incompetentes que no desean conservar la pureza de sus amados hijos, esos estúpidos y negligentes padres que querían que su hijo/a fuera una burla de la sociedad, un padre que quería ver a su pequeño tesoro siendo molestado por el vergonzoso y asqueroso comportamiento de su progenitor. Por eso, incluso en un día libre Levi debía atenerse a ciertas reglas y ser un ejemplo de cuidador paterno. Sin embargo, también podría relajarse un poco ese día… o al menos eso pensó.

Ya han pasado unos cuantos días desde "ese suceso" y el mayor lo único que quería era mudarse de casa e iniciar su vida en una granja con varías gallinitas. Bueno, quizás eso no, pero si mudarse a otra ciudad y alejar a su pequeña -y quizás a él- de los peligros de esa ciudad.

Nadie que pudiera empezar a hostigar con repugnantes intenciones homosexuales a un respetable padre de familia como él debía tener buenas intenciones. No podía permitir que esa bestia incivilizada a quien le quería cortar los testículos siguiera frecuentando a su hija. Si el hecho de besar a un hombre… coquetearle y manosearlo era plato de cada día para esa tal Yeager… ¡No quería ni imaginar qué podría hacerle a su bebé que parece confiar plenamente en él!

–¿Padre? –

Levi fregó los platos con fuerza, concentrado en sus pensamientos. Lavó una y otra vez y desde hace días los mismos platos que ese mocoso había tocado. Su sola saliva debía estar llena de enfermedades, quizás mononucleosis, ese amiguito de Mikasa era aún un mocoso y claramente podría tener con facilidad esa enfermedad.

–¿Padre…?–intentó una vez más la muchacha.

Levi se lavó cientos de veces la boca, no quería tener fiebre ni mucosidad innecesaria por culpa de un mocoso púbero hijo de satán. Aún podía recordar casi de manera fotográfica la situación por la que había pasado… aún podía recordar el sabor de aquel dulce entre sus labios, el sonido húmedo y morboso que hicieron sus bocas, sus manos tan atrevidas y esa voz que le erizaba el cuerpo de forma abrupta, seguramente provocado por rabia.

–¡Padre! –esta vez la muchacha elevó el tono, sacando al mayor de sus pensamientos previos. Levi se mordió los labios y luego volteó hasta ella, tratando de relajarse y mostrarse lo más sereno posible.

–¿Qué pasó, Mikasa? –

–Nada… a mí al menos…–susurró la adolescente, frunciendo suavemente su ceño al mirar a su padre. –Pero hace un rato que tú… estás bastante rojo…–

–¿Rojo? –susurró sin entender.

–Tus mejillas…–se acercó la chica con cuidado, tocando con el dorso de la mano la mejilla derecha de su padre. –Para alguien tan pálido como tú padre… estás muy rojo. –

Aquel dueño de hogar abrió los ojos, un tanto sorprendido, sintiendo como las mejillas suavemente le ardían. Frunció el ceño, gruñendo un poco al deducir que aquella reacción era claramente fiebre.

–Quizás es fiebre…–chasqueó la lengua, haciendo un sonido de disgusto.

–Deberías cuidarte padre…–susurró la muchacha. –Iré a terminar la tarea de matemáticas… cuando termine tengo que hablarte de algo importante…–

–¿Importante? –Levi entró en total pánico mentalmente, estaba listo para comprar los pasajes a áfrica si su nena le decía algo como "La verdad padre… estoy enamorada de Eren."

Su pobre y paternal corazón no lo soportaría. Nadie merece tanta maldad… ni alguien tan amargado como él.

–Después te lo contaré…–sonrió suavemente, poniéndole la guinda a la tarta.

¡Mikasa nunca sonríe! ¡Está en los Ackerman sonreír como máximo unas siete veces al año! Aquello que su bebé le diría realmente podría ser trágicamente trascendental en su vida.

Levi quiso derrumbarse dramáticamente en sus rodillas y llorar en el suelo, pero no podía, debía ser positivo por una vez en su vida. Su pequeña no podía enamorarse de esa cosa. ¿Quién podría? Bien, a su manera es devastadoramente guapo y quizás muy apasionado pero… ¡Debía ser un mujeriego! ¡Un puto que consigue a quien quiere!

Quizás por eso lo está acosando… sólo quería "un reto", algo para divertirse.

Quizás si lo molía a golpes quedaría tan irreconocible y horrendo que Mikasa no encontraría nada atractivo en él… dejarían de frecuentarse y su vida volvería a ser como antes de que ese anticristo entrara en ella.

Antes de que él le besara… de que le coqueteara…

Frunció el ceño, pensando más en aquel sofocante beso y en su fiebre.

Ese sujeto lo había contagiado, no merece perdón alguno. Levi meditó con seriedad la idea de contratar a uno de aquellos sicarios que conoce aún de su antigua vida para que hiciera desaparecer a eso mocoso y los problemas que trajo consigo. Si no hubiera sido por él… si ningún mocoso hubiera aparecido en su vida o en la de su nena… si Mikasa no lo hubiera conocido… no hubiera tenido que lidiar con un muchachito tan desquiciante como él.

¿Cómo decirle o prohibirle a tu hija tener amigos? Sí, podía ser un padre aprensivo y sobreprotector… pero no tenía una razón lo suficientemente fundamentada para decirle a su pequeña que dejara de traer a ese chico a la casa o en definitiva a juntarse con él.

Un cambio de casa sería muy sospechoso, quizás pudiera conversar con su jefe para que le consigan trabajo en la empresa de la otra ciudad y así aparentar que se cambian de casa por cosas de trabajo.

Debía hacer algo.

No dejaría que ese sujeto tocara innecesariamente un solo cabello de su hija… y no permitiría que ese chiquillo siguiera divirtiéndose a su costa… o al menos eso creía.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Era ya entrada la tarde de aquel día cuando Mikasa salió de su cuarto a decirle el asunto "importante" a su padre.

No, Levi no había estado toda la tarde como gato enjaulado limpiando las ventanas y floreros junto a la habitación de Mikasa por horas y horas para distraerse y ver cuando la chica salía a decirle el "asunto importante" a su padre, claro que no, esas eran sólo falacias.

La muchacha le observó en la puerta, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y suspirando. Su padre era muy obvio en algunos sentidos… pero así lo apreciaba y lo quería. Aunque no lo pareciera, ella también estaba nerviosa de lo que le iba a pedir, más conociendo el carácter ultra-protector de su padre como si ella no fuera más que un feto invalido y solitario por la vida.

Pero sabe que su padre nunca lo ha hecho con mala intención y que se debe básicamente a las experiencias desagradables que alguna vez tuvo. Pero algún día tenía que dejar de vivir la vida de su padre y comenzar a vivir la suya.

–Vamos a tomar asiento…–le señaló la chica, no pensaba hablar en el pasillo conectado a su puerta.

Su padre le siguió, increíblemente nervioso. Por fuera estaba como "todo me vale mierda", pero por dentro estaba sufriendo agónicamente pensando incluso en la boda de su hija y como lo abandonaría a tan temprana edad. Y… que cuando la volviera a ver… tendría ya ocho nietos.

DE LOS QUE ÉL TENDRÍA QUE ENCARGARSE MIENTRAS ELLA Y ESE MOCOSO SE IBAN A SU QUINTA LUNA DE MIEL.

No. Levi no podría aguantarlo.

Llegaron hasta el sillón, con una seriedad sofocante. Casi como si tuvieran que hablar sobre el destino de la humanidad o qué hacer respecto a una tercera guerra mundial o a una epidemia zombi. La chica suspiró, viendo cómo su padre estaba mordiéndose los labios. No sabía cómo decírselo sin que a éste le pudiera venir un ataque cardiaco.

–Padre verás…–suspiró. –El miércoles yo…–

–Tendrás una cita… con ese Eren. Se empezarán a conocer mejor en "ese ámbito"… luego de unas semanas estarán profundamente enamorados… ya no querrás saber nada de tu Padre… te irás del nido paterno, harás tu vida, tendrás un hijo llamado Aren y una hija llamada Micaela… se mudarán a Alaska, donde yo ni nadie pueda interrumpir su ferviente amor derritiendo los témpanos de hielo… y te olvidarás de mi para siempre, pero antes, me comprarás uno de esos lindos gatos de la tienda "mascotas suavecitas" del señor Raul para luego mandarme postales de lo felizmente que vives tu vida sin mí…–

–…..–Mikasa guardó silencio, mirándole tan seria como él a ella. Su padre no sabía bromear, era un sumo desastre siquiera intentando una broma, por lo tanto… iba bastante en serio con su suposición de teleserie y debía tomarse con la misma seriedad ese cumulo de incoherencias.

Como una Ackerman que era, tenía que seguir.

–No…–respondió de manera seca a la biblia que su padre había profetizado. –Mi relación con Eren no es un tema que quiera tocar… aún…–Levi se tensó nuevamente con la palabra "aún" que le carcomió su amargada alma. –El miércoles tengo una salida padre, donde nos quedaremos a dormir afuera debido a que viajaremos para realizar un proyecto con un campo más alto de investigación que se ofrece en Nethen…–

–Oh…–susurró Levi. –Una salida… eh…–aparentó calma lo mejor que pudo.

Una noche fuera…

Levi debía quemar ahora mismo el recinto donde estudiaba Mikasa. AHORA MISMO.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Era Martes y Lwvi llegó a la hora de siempre a su casa. Parecía ser un día rutinario pero no lo era. Aquel Ackerman estaba a punto de llamar a todas las fuerzas especiales con las que contaba el país donde habitaba para que solucionaran su problema.

Su grave, grave problema. 

Había pasado ya una hora desde que Mikasa debió haber vuelto... y ni siquiera tenía una llamada de ella. Mandó cien mensajes de texto, la llamó sesenta veces y los mensajes de whatsapp de tantos que debían llegarle a la muchacha casi harían parecer al celular más un dildo vibrador a un simple y común celular.

Levi estaba que se arrancaba el cabello, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debería decirle a las policía que estaba perdida... secuestrada quizás? Quizás debía sobreactuar un poco para que no lo ignoraran como las demás veces, les diría que llevaba un mes perdida...

Y que un castaño la secuestró vilmente. Como deseaba que ese mocoso se quedara en la cárcel para pudrirse en ella.

–Ese mocoso...–abrió los ojos. –Él iba a pasar con Mikasa a buscar algo... él debe saber...–

Corrió a una velocidad inhumana, reconstruyendo con habilidad de cirujano y cinta adhesiva el papel roto en el papelero de su pieza. Sí… el papelito que Yeager le había dado con su número telefónico.

–Bien...–susurró cuando lo había reconstruido casi a base de microscopio y tenazas, luego se lavaría las manos por haberlas metido sin pensarlo al papelero.–Maldita sea...–no quería llamarlo.

Prefería limpiar con "Míster limpieza" en vez de su fiel desengrasante "Señorita Clorinda" a tener que llamar a ese bastardo.

–Mi pequeña...–susurró al borde de la locura.

Se tragó su orgullo como si se hubiera embutido un cerdo entero que no le pasaba por la garganta y marcó el despreciable número del chico. Sólo quería saber de Mikasa... nada más. Se mordió los labios, sintiendo que al apretar el botón "marcar" más de un cáncer le surgía en el cerebro.

–¡Señor Levi! Hey, I just met you and this is crazy… –respondió cantando y burlándose de él de manera tan alegre que el mayor no hizo más que apretar fuertemente el puño aguantando la incontrolable ira que empezaba a dominarlo.–Sabía que me llamaría, tenía que hacerlo...–susurró a través del fono mientras su voz se volvía increíblemente ronca y cautivadora.

Levi apretó los labios, tratando de ignorar ese pequeño cosquilleo cada vez que ese chico pronunciaba su nombre de aquella manera tan empalagosa. Atrajo el móvil hasta su boca y casi casi gritó.

–¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HIJA?–Levi sintió un pequeño quejido de Eren, deduciendo que había alejado un poco el teléfono de su no inocente oreja.

Levi casi, casi sonrió.

–Oh, Mikasa...–susurró tomándose una pausa que desesperó al padre de familia.–Está a punto de salir. Le acompañé a comprar las cosas necesarias para su viaje de mañana.–susurró Eren, dejando escapar esa hipnótica y deliciosa risa.

–¿Q-Qué...?–dijo sin creerlo.–Pero si acordó ir...–

–Con su delicioso Papi...–completó de una manera tan indecente que Levi llegó a estremecerse. La forma en que arrastraba las palabras le causaba una extraña sensación que aquel padre intuía era desprecio y asco combinados.

–Tú... maldito mo-...–

–Es más posible encontrar lo que necesitaba Mikasa a esta hora que ir más tarde.–se explicó sin dejar que el mayor continuara. –Por eso yo... ¡Eh! Es-Espera Mikasa... no... oye... ¡Hey! –se quejó el muchacho.

El padre soltero miro con extrañeza su móvil cuando empezó a escuchar estática y golpes. Bastaron un par de segundos más para que Levi volviera a escuchar.

a

Su rostro se relajó cuando escuchó a su pequeña princesita. –Papá... perdón.–susurró la muchacha.

–¿Por qué no me llamaste Mikasa?–sentenció de manera molesta y dictatorial.

–Verás... lo iba a hacer pero... Eren no tiene dinero en el celular y...–

–¿Y el tuyo, Mika? ¿Por qué tienes que andar pidiendo el de ese mocoso?–

–Déjame explicarte, papi...–Levi se derritió ante esa frase. Si había algo que podía con él a la hora de estar molesto es que su pequeña le llamara "papi".

Cuando era niña, le dijo así muy pocas veces y al tiempo después le avergonzó usarlo. Así que solo lo usaba en momentos como esos... y Levi seguía cayendo redondito en la trampa.

–Habla...–trató de ser serio, pero se estaba derritiendo como malvavisco.

–Mi teléfono se quedó sin batería. Deje que Eren lo usara un poco para jugar Candy Crush y...–

–¿Y...?–

–Era muy bueno... me pasó varios niveles.–

–¿Y eso que mierda me importa?–

–Logro convencerme de dejarlo jugar hasta que la batería de acabó.–

–Ese puto...–gruñó. Lo peor de todo es que ahora tenía su número telefónico.

Prometió jamás en su puta y miserable vida llamarlo y no duró ni una semana con su promesa en pie. ¿Habría sido todo plan de ese bastardo? ¿Hasta qué punto quería llevar su maldita broma?

–Vénganse en seguida.-

—Claro...–asintió la muchacha y el mayor cortó sin más.

Debía acabar con ese problema apellidado Yeager de una vez, el problema era cómo hacerlo sin ganarse el odio de su más preciada y única hijita.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Era miércoles y Levi se había tomado al menos cuatro tranquilizantes luego de que Mikasa había ido a un típico día escolar a su instituto.

Aquel padre estuvo a punto de despedirse afuera de la casa con un pañuelo y lágrimas falsas al igual que las esposas de los marinos, militares y demás cuando se iban a la guerra.

Pero sin ser la esposa… ni llorando, claro. Pero Levi asimilaba que el sufrimiento era el mismo o incluso peor.

El problema de ese día es que no sería normal… su pequeña no volverá a casa aquella oscura y fría noche, su pequeña sociabilizaría quizás con gente podrida, sucia y llena de bacterias que no debía osar tocarla. Era el primer día en que Levi no tenía a su hijita junto a él y no sabía si podría soportarlo.

Aguantó las penas contratando un par de guardaespaldas para seguirla dentro de lo que no fuera sospechoso. No estarían detrás de ella como si fuera el presidente de la hegemonía mundial, porque claramente su Mika se enojaría con él, pero sí mandó a dos sujetos a seguirle los pasos, averiguar con qué compañeras se hospedaría aquel día. No sólo los hombres son una amenaza, una mujer con "gustos amplios" como suele llamarle Levi, constituía el mismo riesgo que un hombre.

Para Levi no había diferencia, todos eran víboras que querían quitarle la inocencia a su bebita.

Se la pasó toda la tarde después de su trabajo viendo películas tristes de padres sacrificándose por sus hijas mientras comía ese grasoso helado de chocolate con almendras molidas.

–¿Qué importa esa maldito hijo de puta? Salva a tu hija Joseph ¡A TU HIJA! –clamaba con emoción viendo la escena donde el padre debía entregarle su sangre o a su mejor amigo de toda la vida con quien estuvo más de treinta años… o a su hija de apenas dos.

Era clara la decisión, al menos para Levi.

Puso pausa a la película gruñendo molesto al escuchar su celular vibrar, sin embargo, quizás era importante, quizás era un mensaje de Mikasa emprendiendo su viaje o tal vez uno de los dos guardaespaldas con los que gastó su sueldo de aquel mes con tal de mantener a su pequeña a salvo.

"**Mocoso inútil.**  
[Eren Yeager]  
Aceptar / Rechazar"

Levi meditó un buen rato si debía contestarle. Lo había agregado por si alguna vez tenía -en caso de extrema emergencia- llamarlo para saber de su hija. Le había puesto "Mocoso de mierda", pero Mikasa lo convenció para que lo cambiara a algo más "sutil" para que el odio no se notara tanto.

Suspiró, apagando la televisión. No quería que ese crío lo escuchara viendo dramones de viejos cuarentones. Aunque la actuación de Chris estaba saliendo impecable… pero eso no es algo que los mocosos de esta época suelan entender.

–¿Qué? –respondió deprisa, rápido y cortante. Su negativa respuesta fue recibida enseguida con esa cálida y molesta risa.

–Tengo que hablar con usted…–detuvo sus palabras a través del fono, mientras Levi fruncía el ceño molesto por el maldito tiempo que se toma ese chico en hablar. –Señor Yeager…–Levi oprimió el fono entre sus dedos, sintiendo un cautivador escalofrío recorrerle placenteramente.

Sintió la boca húmeda por unos segundos al ver como ese chico volvía a arrastrar las palabras de una manera increíblemente atractiva.

–¿Ye-Yeager…?–respondió de manera irónica y forzada, conteniendo ese extraño nerviosismo. –En serios tienes huevos, puto crío. Ahora que no está Mikasa no tengo que aparentar lo mucho que un mocoso impetuoso como tú me desagrada. –

–Oh…–otra vez escuchó esa idónea risa, Levi volvió a apretar la boca, un poco más nervioso. –Pues yo… me siento atraído hacia usted de una manera enfermiza…–mencionó suave, profundo y de forma ronca.

Levi sintió que esa vana conversación era morbosa… ¿Cómo aprendió a hacer eso? ¿Cómo él se estaba distrayendo con esa voz? Cómo una voz así comenzaba a… sofocarlo de esa manera.

–¿Qué demonios pretendes con toda esta farsa? –

–Podemos conversar este tema en su cabeza. Hay muchas cosas… que quiero estudiar sobre usted…–

Levi apretó los labios con molestia, no era un imbécil, no lo dejaría entrar a su hogar. Sólo lo aceptó antes porque le cae bien a su despistada hija con malísimos gustos escogiendo amistades. Sólo por eso. –¿Qué quieres decir… mocoso? –

–Que quiero ir a estudiar a su casa, señor…–

–Mikasa no estará, no tengo ningún interés de dejarte entrar a mi casa si no tienes algún trabajo con ella. –

–¿O sea que prefiere que la acompañe a su paseo educativo… a dejarme ir a estudiar a su casa? ¿Me quiere decir… que prefiere que vaya al paseo con Mikasa? Que pase la tarde… y la noche con ella… –

Levi abrió los ojos con fuerza, entendiendo perfectamente la lógica que estaba usando ese maldito mocoso. Y lo peor, es que los tutores "podían" perfectamente ir. No iba a permitir que Mikasa tuviera tanta cercanía con ese mocoso, no podía dejar que su pequeña se enamorara de una vil víbora como esa. –Tú, puto mocoso…–

–Entonces… ¿A qué hora paso por su casa, señor Ackerman? –Levi escuchó la suave risa del menor, sintiendo como algo irreversible estaba a punto de darse.

–Tch… –gruñó. –Ensucias una diminuta parte de mi hogar con tu inmundicia y… –

–Sólo a usted… –susurró de manera enloquecedoramente seductora, Levi no pudo evitar recrear en su mente como los labios de Eren se posarían en su oído, susurrándole las siguientes palabras. –Sólo a usted deseo ensuciarlo… señor Ackerman. –

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Eran las ocho de la tarde cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Levi apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, molesto… estafado. No podía creer que un niño estuviera jugando así con su persona. Al menos, ahora que no está Mikasa no tiene que aparentar quererlo o servirle un mísero vaso de jugo, no tendría que actuar como el padre ejemplar.

Porque con Mikasa podría ser alguien medianamente centrado… pero todos los demás no merecen siquiera un poco de su buen humor.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, mientras esa sutil sonrisa le esperaba de manera atrevida. El muchacho pasó por la reja, teniendo sospechosamente las llaves de ésta o quizás Levi dejó abierto. El mayor dio una ojeada a la gran mochila del muchacho, mientras evitaba tener un encuentro o algo que provocara una pelea. Quizás ignorarlo fuera lo mejor. Si demostraba su enojo no haría más que inflar el maldito ego de ese chiquillo que creía que todo iba a ir como él lo planeaba.

–Pasa. –susurró serio mientras se daba vuelta. –Puedes estudiar en la sala de estar hasta las once… no más. –afirmó de forma seria, volteándose un poco para ver al divertido chico, éste sólo le sonrió, sin asentir ni negar.

Levi apretó las cejas y decidió seguir adelante.

Gran error darle la espalda a un cazador. El mayor sintió nuevamente esa elegante forma que Yeager tenía para rodearlo por la espalda y sonreír sobre él. Ackerman dio un respingo, dándose cuenta rápidamente de la situación.

Ese puto mocoso trataba de burlarse otra vez de él.

–Tú… –gruñó con ira, enfrentando los juguetones y picaros ojos del menor con una mirada asesina por arriba de su propio hombro al voltear.

Eren le miró con calma, acercando su rostro hasta rozar la piel de sus labios en la oreja del mayor.

–Mis tutora salió… –susurró en la oreja del más pequeño, agachándose un poco y rodeando la fina y delgada cadera. Levi se odió por dejar que el menor lo volviera a atacar por la espalda, iba a darle un fuerte codazo, pero nuevamente la posición era incomoda y ese muchacho un bastardo demasiado hábil. –No tengo donde quedarme… –gruñó esta vez, arrastrando como de costumbre las palabras, causando un desagradable sentimiento en el estómago del mayor. –Le pregunté a Mikasa… de seguro le mandará un mensaje pronto… –sonrió, mientras apartaba sus labios de la enrojecida oreja que mordió sutilmente, sacando una amarga maldición del más bajo. –Dormiré aquí hoy… señor Levi. – susurró en su cuello, mientras rozaba suavemente sus labios con esa nívea piel de porcelana.

El señor Ackerman odió esa involuntaria e inquietante ansiedad que sintió cuando el húmedo y caliente aliento del menor se posó en su cuello y él no hizo más que removerse y temblar suavemente, dando una pequeña abertura a su defensa, mientras el menor deslizó con una fineza única casi de escultor la ropa casual de Levi, delineando el cinturón con sus dedos, y tirando de éste sin sacarlo, sólo alertando al mayor, quien apretó los dientes con fuerza.

No podía dejar que eso se diera así, un mocoso no lo iba amedrentar. Se removió con fuerza, saliendo de sus casillas mientras volteaba con brusquedad. El muchacho se pudo apartar, alcanzaba a hacerlo… pero no, no lo hizo.

Se quedó a recibir el fuerte golpe del mayor en su rostro mientras sus dientes chocaban con la piel interna de su mejilla derecha, destrozando parte de la piel de adentro. Eren retrocedió por el fuerte golpe quejándose suavemente al estar a punto de caerse.

Eren levantó la mirada suavemente, haciendo que sus ojos se vieran increíblemente depredadores. El joven levantó la vista, mientras la sangre se deslizaba por sus rojizos labios.

El mayor sintió nuevamente esa tensión extraña y embriagante cuando veía a Yeager pronunciar su nombre con esa agónica lentitud. Sintió otra vez ese extraño sentimiento al mirarlo… sintió una extraña atracción que empezaba a consumirlo. Una anómala sensación placentera e insana al ver a ese fiero depredador observándolo como su presa.

–No…–se dijo, retrocediendo un paso, sus pensamientos lo estaban traicionando.

¿Cuándo ese chico empezó a producirle aquello? ¿Por qué un atrevido e irritante muchacho le ocasionaba eso? ¿Cómo alguien de su mismo sexo estaba agitando su pulso de esa forma? ¿Cómo un mocoso al que casi le doblaba la edad lo estaba haciendo respirar como si hubiera corrido una maratón? ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde la última vez en que ese estúpido cosquilleo parecía hacerlo temblar?

Nunca… nunca con esa intensidad. Levi no se ha sentido atraído de esa forma tan abrumadora en casi una década.

–Gracias por recibirme en su casa… señor Ackerman.–

Levi retrocedió un paso más.

No… no podía permitírselo.

Tiene una hija…

Cuyo mejor amigo es ese mocoso.

Sería incorrecto...

Sentir la angustiosa necesidad de ser completamente devorado.

Definitivamente debía estar mal.

**N.A: **Les dejo esto hasta aquí… (?) espero y me puedan dejar algún comentario o una crítica constructiva para saber si les gusta la historia o hay algo que debería mejorar. Tengo el siguiente capítulo casi listo… pero no sé si debería seguir actualizando este mientras no he actualizado mis demás fic pendientes.

Eren es muy osado y atrevido… pero se debe a ciertos sucesos y quizás no sea tal y como se muestra, pero ya verán aquello un poco después.

En fin… ¡Muchas gracias por leer! :333 ¡Espero a alguien le esté gustando!


	4. No es fraterno

**No es fraterno.**

Levi retrocedió con fuerza, doblando su cuerpo por completo para dirigirse a los cuartos de arriba. Eren lo observó desde la planta baja, siguiendo sus pasos con esa sonrisa pulida y sofocante que tenía, mientras volvía a lamer la sangre que se deslizaba por sus labios y por la comisura de estos.

Eren se llevó una de sus manos a la boca, para acabar mordiéndose el dorso de esta, ahogando un sonido rondo cargado en hambre y ganas de devorar. En cualquier segundo creía que perdería su casi nulo autocontrol. Ese hombre, Levi, le parecía delicioso en todo el amplio y extenso significado de la palabra. No podía esperar con cordura el momento en que por fin podría tener al señor Ackerman levantando esas indecentes y eróticas caderas para él mientras las aprisionaba sobre su hambriento miembro.

Eren fantaseó el cómo se sentiría que ese exquisito trasero se frotara contra sus genitales, el cómo ese estrecho ano podría devorar su grueso pene en una sola estocada. En cómo ese maduro y varonil hombre podría apretarse y contraerse cuando lo hiciera llegar al orgasmo. Pero lo que más quería ver era su sonrojo, sus temblores, su voz agitada y acalorada… gimiendo desesperadamente su nombre mientras se sujetaba a él, indefenso, sin esa actitud tan despectiva y fría hacia él. Lo deseaba más que a nada… y Eren era muy caprichoso para dejar libre a semejante "Papi".

Levi en tanto, en la planta de arriba, pisoteó con fuerza el suelo de su habitación cuando miró hacia atrás y ya no se encontró con ese sujeto. Se mordió los labios y se llevó una de sus manos sobre el rostro, sintiendo su respiración agitada y ansiosa.

¿Ansiosa por qué? ¿Por ese puto crío que no sabía nada de la vida? Ese insolente mocoso que creía que podía tenerlo todo… incluso a él. Levi se estremeció de manera molesta ante la idea; un mocoso guapo y atrevido no era suficiente incentivo para derrumbarlo.

—Solo necesito hacer feliz a Mikasa —sentenció en la soledad de su habitación.

No necesitaba esa clase de atención, menos de un mocoso. Si realmente su cuerpo le pedía algo así después de años… quizás debería darse un tiempo con alguna mujer momentánea o algo así. Sólo era falta de práctica, poca dedicación, ni siquiera se masturbaba semanalmente. Quizás todo aquello lo estaba condenando con una frustración sexual que confundía por el insistente acoso sexual que ese devastadoramente guapo moreno parecía ejercer sobre su persona, sobre su piel.

Le arrancaría esas cuerdas vocales, ese agónico murmurar. Apretó los dientes, rechinándolos otra vez, recordando la manera empalagosa en que arrastraba las palabras. Su piel tembló, como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriera el cuerpo.

Sin notarlo, otra vez sintió su aliento cálido y su respiración agitada, sólo recordando a Eren y el extraño miedo-ansiedad que lo consumía cuando pensaba en que ahora mismo estaba abajo, esperándolo.

Estaba dentro de su casa, no importaba el porqué de ello. Él, Levi Ackerman, lo dejó entrar.

Lo dejó entrar.

…**Limpieza (****눈****‸****눈****) Limpieza…**

Eren repasó el texto para su próximo examen en el sillón. Levi bajó un par de veces, quizás para sentirse fuerte e imponente en la casa que le pertenecía por derecho o hacerle ver a ese mocoso que no estaba asustado a pesar de que hace poco fue a liberar su frustración y sus extraños pensamientos en su habitación.

Él aún mandaba, él era el dueño de esa casa, él era el padre de familia.

Un corrompedor de hogares como ese moreno no iba a cambiar ello. Arregló sus galletitas y un pequeño té sobre esa extraña bandeja antigua en la que tanto le gustaba pasear su juego de tazas antiguas. Casi nunca comía en otro lugar que no fuera el comedor, y sin embargo, seguía paseando su juego de tazas en la curiosa bandeja de plata.

Levi miró de reojo al muchacho cuando iba a subir. Eren alcanzó a devorar su mirada de manera traviesa, haciendo que Levi apretara los dientes rápidamente y mirara a cualquier otra parte volviendo para arriba.

Eren realmente necesitaba estudiar gran parte del texto, pero no podía resistirse a acosar a ese exquisito hombre. Su madurez le parecía codiciable. ¿Cómo alguien casi en sus treinta parecía tan… joven y apetitoso? No era normal. Mordió el lápiz, volviendo al ejercicio que se le presentaba en la vida, pero era inútil. Levi volvía una y otra vez a la cabeza de ese joven escolar.

Una nota regular no podría ser tan mala.

…**Limpieza (****눈****‸****눈****) Limpieza…**

Eran las doce de la noche y Levi no quería bajar. Permaneció todo aquel rato como un anciano debajo de las sábanas mandándole unos ocho mensajes de textos por hora a su pequeña. Nunca estaban separados de esa manera, así que había aumentado el número normal de mensajes que le dejaba cada ciertas horas cuando la pequeña iba a la facultad… Pero también había algo más aparte de eso. Quería distraerse, y limpiar la casa de rincón a rincón mientras le meneaba el trasero a ese estúpido mocoso no era una opción.

No, no le gustaba menear el trasero mientras limpiaba, sólo… sucedía, y como no había nadie aparte de su hija que a veces le daba una palmadita en sus nalgas de broma, siempre se sintió a gusto con esa forma de limpiar.

Pero si ahora lo hacía…

No, no podría arriesgarse a sufrir semejante humillación. No dejaría que un estúpido como ese sujeto viera una parte tan íntima y familiar de él.

Estiró sus pies sobre la cama, mientras aún no tenía la más mínima intención de levantarse siquiera a apagar la luz de abajo innecesariamente gastada por ese maldito crío. Levi quería recostarte en su cama y pensar que era otro día común en su paternal vida; sin embargo, no era así. No estaba su hija en la habitación contraria y el mocoso debía seguir abajo, estudiando. Cuando llegara el momento en que tuviera que dormir… ¿Dónde lo haría? Quizás debería pasarle una mantita al pobre infeliz para que luego no lo acusen por asesinato, ya que el pobre diablo murió de hipotermia o algo parecido dentro de una residencia a su nombre.

El sostenedor familiar se levantó de mala gana de la cama, suspirando con brusquedad dispuesto a encarar por primera vez a aquel mocoso después de su inapropiada forma de encontrarse.

Torció el gesto, molesto. Una mota de suciedad de más y no le dejaría la opción de una mísera manta en el living. La otra era llamar a la policía por allanamiento de hogar, pero de alguna u otra forma su linda pequeña terminaría enterándose.

Seguramente, luego de eso, Eren le contaría algo como que en su casa prácticamente lo golpeaban a diario, lo habían sacado a patadas y no tenía otro lugar al cual ir a parar aparte de —por desgracia— su casa y él quedaría como el desalmado padre que no lo dejó entrar y terminó sacándolo con policías y una escoba del cobertizo.

Volvió a apretar la quijada, ese chico le estaba aumentando años a sus veintisiempre. A este paso entraría en pánico por las nuevas canas que se comenzarían a presentar en su cabellera por esos malos ratos que estaba pasando junto a ese crío extorsionador.

—¿Mocoso…? —gruñó llegando a la plataforma baja, mirando a ambos lados sin encontrar rastro ni sombra de ese molesto muchacho—. Oi, mococo —volvió a intentar mientras avanzaba un par de pasos más.

El sillón del living, donde antes estaba recostado como el maldito adonis que era, fue abandonado por completo, dejando su mochila mal acomodada y antiestética desordenando su perfecto juego de muebles. Los cuadernos estaban sobre la mesa, y una hoja con ciertas anotaciones y rayones estaba sobre la mesa. Apretó y arrugó su entrecejo al tratar de distinguir qué había anotado, no parecía ni de lejos algo relacionado con la materia que pretendía estudiar ese siniestro ser.

Acercó las notas aparentando desinterés al tomarlas con la mano derecha.

"Es realmente sexy…"

"Si fuera mi profesor…"

"En la sala de clases lo…"

"Ese trasero…"

"Su mañosa voz…."

"Su gesto sonrojado…"

"No puedo."

"Debo."

"No…"

"Levi Ackerman"

"Yeager es mejor…"

"Definitivamente Yeager le sienta mejor"

"Desnudo…"

"Ese delantal."

"Mierda…"

"Joder."

"Levi."

"Levi."

Otros mensajes casi ilegibles adornaban las anotaciones del menor, algunos incluso describían sucesos banales que pasaron cuando fue hasta la cocina y creyó haberlo ignorado en su totalidad sin llamar en demasía la atención de ese sujeto.

Gruñó ante los innecesarios comentarios del muchacho; iba a dejar en su lugar el cuaderno de anotaciones de mala forma cuando una mano detuvo la suya desde atrás. Abrió los ojos cuando pudo percibir el cálido aliento del menor nuevamente contra su oreja. Apretó los labios que temblaron un segundo ante la sorpresa… ¿Cuándo demonios llegó allí? ¿Se había distraído mucho leyendo toda esa sarta de idioteces?

Se removió un poco, sintiendo el abdomen del muchacho frotar su espalda de una manera abrumadoramente cálida, mientras las gotas calientes empapaban pequeños sectores de su camisa. ¿Estaba desnudo, mojado…? ¿Se había dado un baño?

No había duda, la fragancia de su jabón se impregnó con el masculino olor de ese chico. La nueva esencia le produjo un escalofrío. Abrió la boca y dejó escapar un suave suspiro de sus labios, al tratar de asimilar la esencia sin degustarse con ella, sin encontrarla increíblemente tentadora y masculina. Eren apretó suavemente la muñeca del mayor, haciendo que levantara el cuaderno.

—Leer cosas ajenas… está tan mal, papi… —susurró de forma indecente y traviesa, pegando su robusto cuerpo aún más sobre el pequeño hombre, quien apretó con fuerza el entrecejo entrecerrando los ojos, mientras ese sofocante calor se instalaba en su espalda—. Y creo que no ha leído la mejor parte, donde me pongo fantasear de cómo sería… tomarlo en su propia casa… en su cama… mancharla de sudor… ¿Cómo sería…? —comentó de manera atrevida, acercándose a la enrojecida oreja del mayor.

Ante el indecente comentario, Levi apretó los dientes y se removió con fuerza, golpeando con éxito una de las costillas de menor logrando separarse al escuchar el ronco quejido de ese estúpido mocoso.

Se volteó encarándolo totalmente enfurecido. Su mirada no hizo más que llegar primeramente por la diferencia de tamaños al pecho descubierto del mayor. Levi sintió un suave cosquilleo y una insana fijación entre el borde de la toalla, donde debajo de sus increíble abdominales estaba una zona íntima que era normal tapar. La manera en que esa toalla caía era increíblemente grandiosa, la unión entre su cadera y su formada figura le sacó un suspiro húmedo.

El mayor se maldijo a sí mismo, ese sujeto era realmente una puta obra de arte increíblemente seductora. Era tan jodidamente guapo que era frustrante, paseó su mirada hacia arriba, aún con el ceño fruncido y con esa curiosidad insana a la anatomía de ese aún estudiante.

Pero lo que más lo hizo estremecerse y flaquear de su enojo era esa sonrisa, esa mueca tan fresca y juvenil, la forma en que esos ojos expresivos y grandes se afilaban en perfecta armonía para darle ese toco tan fiero y rebelde.

Esa maldita sonrisa ladeada y su voz… su maldita voz, ronca como un demonio cuando murmuraba su nombre.

—Señor Levi… —Levi apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, sintiendo una extraña debilidad cuando ese crío susurró su nombre.

—¿Por qué usaste el puto baño sin mi permiso? —preguntó forzando su voz para que no temblara por unos instantes, afrontando la exótica y traviesa mirada del mayor que ardía en picardía. Eren lo observó, revolviendo aquellos cabellos chocolate con una de sus blancas toallas de mano.

—Señor Levi… —repitió con esa intensidad asfixiante que tenía, mientras se acercaba a él haciéndolo retroceder al mayor hasta la cocina.

No, no podía estar sucediéndole a él, no a Levi Ackerman, orgulloso padre de familia con un brillante futuro viendo crecer a su pequeña. No podía dejarse amedrentar de esa forma. Ya suficiente tuvo con ser extorsionado para que ese castaño no fuera al viaje con Mikasa. Ahora que estaba allí, podría tratarlo como quisiera. Mientras no dañara a su hija, nada de lo demás importaba.

Eren dio un paso más sin titubear siquiera, y el cuerpo de Levi no soportó la presión impuesta. El filoso objeto alcanzó a cortar uno que otro cabello de Eren, quien sintió el filo del cuchillo a milímetros de su rostro, acercándose a su cuello.

—No estoy para este tipo de broma —sentenció con los ojos filosos y fieros aquel Ackerman, mientras el muy maldito volvía a sonreír de manera atrevida, dejando esa expresión de sorpresa que mantuvo su rostro por unos segundos.

—No es una broma, señor Levi —aseveró con una suave risa, ni molesta ni burlona, sino de frívola felicidad y entusiasmo.

Levi apretó la quijada, y su mano tuvo un pequeño titubeo que Eren aprovechó, tomando con delicadeza la delgada y blanquecina muñeca de Levi, haciendo que el pequeño hombre volviera aplicar fuerza, molesto. El cuchillo casi rozó la frente de Eren, quien elevó un poco la muñeca de aquel Ackerman, sin hacer fuerza, demostrándole que su intención no era pelear ni ganar en poderío.

Los dedos de Levi temblaron cuando Eren dio una suave lamida entre sus dígitos y en parte a su expuesta muñeca, provocando un suave gruñido inconsciente. Eso debía ser asqueroso… esa lengua paseándose sin decencia alguna al hacer algo así. Ese húmedo musculo lleno de bacterias sobre sus dedos… sobre su mano… debieron darle asco, repugnancia, debió golpearlo…

Pero no lo hizo. Sólo apartó con brusquedad el brazo y chistó, observando cómo había cortado suavemente la piel de la mano de aquel muchacho.

—Ni se te ocurra allanar el cuarto de mi hija, dormirás como máximo aquí en el living o en el cuarto de invitados sin amueblar.

…**Limpieza (****눈****‸****눈****) Limpieza…**

Levi tecleó lo más rápido que podía en WhatsApp. Era de noche, y sólo el brillo de su celular iluminó un poco la lúgubre habitación aparte de su rostro.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-Chats **Mi pequeña.** En línea.

Padre… 02:20

**Hoy quería ir a esas súper ofertas, Mika. El desengrasante que adoro estaba en oferta. Si estuvieras aquí, podrías haberme acompañado, te hubiera comprado un libro y así llevamos también el papel higiénico de doble hoja. Tres por el precio de dos… ¿Te lo puedes creer?** 02:23

Padre. 02:25

**¿Quieres que te mande una foto de la promoción?** 02:26

Papi. 02:27

**¿Qué sucede, Mikasa?** 02:28

Son las dos de la mañana, padre. 02:31

**¿Desde cuándo hay horas para el amor paternal? **02:33

¿Qué sucede, Padre? Tú nunca me acosas con mensajes... bueno, al menos no a esta hora. Te preocupa mi descanso. 02:35

**Tienes razón… Lo lamento.** 02:38

¿Sucede algo? 02:39

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Levi dejó el celular de lado, mordiéndose los labios para encontrar qué decirle a su hija. Es verdad, él no le hablaba a estas horas, pero quería hacerlo para quizás… "distraerse de él".

Si hablaba con su hija como siempre, aquella devastadora sonrisa desaparecería cada vez que trataba de cerrar los ojos, porque Mikasa debía ocupar su cabeza, mucho más que ese maldito crío.

Volvió al teléfono una vez más, agitando su cabeza con molestia. ¿Debería contarle que ese mocoso estaba aquí? ¿Acaso ella sabía algo de las nefastas acciones del muchacho? ¿Ella sabía por qué Eren actuaba así?

Levi se abrumó por sus propios pensamientos ante la curiosidad que empezaba a devorarlo acerca de ese joven. No dejaba de pensar en que el muy maldito se estaba saliendo con la suya con suma simpleza y él, Levi Ackerman, se las estaba dejando fácil.

Aquel padre casi treintañero quería matarlo, en verdad quería. Y aunque ocultara el cadáver de Yeager y se fuera ilegalmente a otro país con un bigote falso porque a su masculina persona rara vez le sale un pelo de más… su hija tarde o temprano lo descubriría y tendría que vivir con la culpa de matar a uno de los pocos amigos de su pequeña.

Pero si le arrancaba algún ojo o una pierna por accidente… No sería tan malo, ¿no?

…**Limpieza (****눈****‸****눈****) Limpieza…**

Eran las tres de la mañana y Levi sabía que su sueño de belleza se fue literalmente al inodoro. Fuera la hora que fuera, en la mañana tenía que levantarse sí o sí a pesar de no haber dormido ni una mierda en la noche, así era el mundo de los adultos.

El mayor suspiró, gruñendo. Los ojos le pesaban y se sentía cansado, pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba quedarse dormido, no con esas molestas imágenes proyectándose de manera infernal en su cabeza haciéndole dudar de su cordura.

Se removió un poco, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando que de alguna forma mágica, heterosexual e ilógica, algo lo terminara noqueando del sueño para al menos dormir unas tres horas y media. Un ruido lo desconcertó entre su letargo, pero… si no se equivocaba, la alarma no sonó, por ende, nadie había entrado ni salido de la casa. Era el mocoso vagando o quizás tratando de robar. Levi tenía hasta las plumas de una corona de tribu india contadas que estaba adornando su casa, cualquier cosa que ese delincuente tratara de llevarse de la casa él lo sabría y pagaría cinco veces su precio en oro.

Por un segundo, los pasos se escucharon más ligeros. Apretó el ceño, tratando de concentrarse nuevamente en su sueño reparador… pero no pudo, no con el mocoso entrando a su habitación. Fue sutil, pero su puerta chirrió un poco y los pasos del menor parecían desvanecidos, estaba tratando de no meter ruido.

¿Qué mierda buscaba allí? ¿El dinero? Si seguía metiendo sus narices donde no debía, Levi le mostraría la reliquia familiar. El revólver que tenía guardado y le abriría la cabeza. Se quedó inmóvil para ver lo que el sujeto planeaba tomar o husmear en su habitación.

Sintió un suave chirriar cerca suyo… demasiado cerca. Las sábanas se elevaron sutilmente por lo que pareció una eternidad. Levi apretó los ojos sin abrirlos. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Lo que venía a tomar de la pieza no podía ser él, ¿verdad? ¿Hasta dónde quería llevar esa maldita broma ese mocoso?

Levi apretó un poco más los ojos, cuando una mano se posó en su cadera con una sutileza casi calculada, acariciando más la tela del bóxer de la pelvis que su piel. Fue tan tenue, que cuando los dedos abandonaron el pequeño contorno de tela que habían tocado, inconscientemente suspiró, sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba.

Levi apretó la boca, pensando que ese sujeto había notado su diminuta reacción, pero no contuvo un pequeño temblor cuando Eren deslizó la yema de sus dedos en su espalda baja, acariciando el coxis y apretando y hundiendo suavemente el dedo en esa curiosa zona.

¿Qué demonios hacía? ¿Debía voltearse y golpearlo? ¿Y si lo hacía, no estaría obviando que estaba despierto y que aun así lo dejó entrar en su cama? Soltó un pequeño suspiro, cuando sintió el calor del menor frotar su espalda, sintiendo cómo se apoyaba en él apresándolo entre sus ardientes brazos. ¿Qué demonios debía hacer? ¿Qué…?

Quizás ahora debía hacer como si… se comenzara a despertar y…

—Mn… —soltó bajito, cuando los dedos hicieron cosquillas entre sus caderas, pasando de la zona baja hasta los abdominales de su vientre, delineando y presionando con suavidad sus abdominales.

Levi abrió sutilmente la boca, dejando escapar su respiración caliente y sofocada, para evitar que reprimirla le hiciera botar un ruido forzado y sonoro. Tembló sutilmente, mientras sus pies se enroscaban contra las sábanas y el colchón cuando Eren delineó con suavidad sus pezones, sin masajearlos, sólo examinándolos con su tibio índice.

—Ah… —botó en un suspiro tan bajo que se confundiría con otro respirar, removiéndose. El aliento cálido de Eren se pegó a su nuca, causándole un sutil estremecimiento. El aliento cada vez era más caliente y sofocante sobre su desprotegido cuello, hasta que sintió la tibia y húmeda lengua lamer parte de nuca.

Levi abrió los ojos, en la ceguedad de la noche, sintiendo las manos de Eren posarse deliberadamente en sus bóxer, extendiendo la palma sobre toda la extensión, para hundir un par de dedos, dos en su pene y otros palpando los testículos y la piel debajo de sus genitales, acariciando por una milésima de segundo la sensible piel.

Eren mordió suavemente el cuello. Levi alzó sólo un poco el rostro, mientras los dedos del menor acariciaron el elástico del bóxer, frotando la piel de la zona, pero separándose finalmente, sin meter las manos abajo y sin tocar directamente otra vez.

Levi sintió un pequeño gruñido ronco en su oreja, para que las grandes manos acariciaran en una probada efímera y breve los muslos y las pálidas nalgas cubiertas en el apretado bóxer.

Eren se levantó con suavidad de la cama, tratando de no hacer ruido. No era del todo torpe. Levi se removió, confundido. Si en realidad hubiera estado durmiendo, quizás no lo hubiera sentido entrar en su habitación… quizás hubiera gemido en sus manos.

Levi se mordió los labios, tratando de entender qué demonios acaba de ocurrir cuando el menor abandonó la habitación. ¿Por qué se hizo el dormido? ¿Quería que ese mocoso que apenas conocía lo tocara? ¿Acaso le asustó que descubriera que en verdad estaba despierto y que quizás la curiosidad lo hizo ceder los primeros segundos?

—Ese puto… —gruñó con rabia, levantándose.

Las sábanas que rozaron entre sus muslos y en su entrepierna le dieron una terrible sorpresa acompañada de un jadeo ante el frote.

—No —afirmó con terror.

Eso allí entre sus piernas no podía ser verdad. No podía tener semejante erección… cuando no lo había más que rozado con los dedos.

…**Limpieza (****눈****‸****눈****) Limpieza…**

Levi nunca en su vida se maquilló.

Sí, se echaba unas cuantas cremas en la piel para que no se le agrietara y usaba una que otra mascarilla… pero jamás en su existencia se había maquillado. Y ahora, en su deplorable estado, lo único que quería era un corrector de ojeras, hasta por unos segundos la idea de invadir la habitación de su preciosa bebé se le vino a la cabeza. Ella de seguro tenía un corrector de ojeras.

Iba peor que una puta en la mañana saliendo de casa. Se veía horrible, y todo por ese maldito mocoso.

Tragó a regañadientes su comida, casi embutiéndose el pan con su té que normalmente tomaba relajado y con minutos extras para no ir estresado, angustiado y apresurado a su trabajo. Levi alterado y angustiado simplemente no era Levi.

No estaba siendo él desde que ese puto mocoso puso su sucio pie en su casa.

—¿Ya se va, señor Levi? —esa maldita e irritante voz lo hizo voltear, salpicando un poco de café contra la madera del mueble de cocina.

Lo que le faltaba, ahora el puto amenazaba su increíble limpieza. Fue por un paño de la cocina y limpió; podría llegar tarde, pero nunca dejar algo sucio que él mismo osó ensuciar.

—Señor Levi… —repitió con una sonrisa tersa y deliciosa, mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a la boca, evitando soltar una risa.

—Solo deja todo limpio, puto vago. Esta será la última vez que te quedas aquí —afirmó dejando el trapo de lado y fregando los platos a medio terminar, no le quedaba tiempo.

Gruñó cuando sintió los pasos del menor hacia a él, seguramente tratando de acorralarlo de nuevo mientras enjabonaba. El muchacho se rio, deteniendo su paso. No parecía asustado, quizás hubiera podido avanzar; sin embargo, no lo hizo.

Levi acomodó la última pieza de loza mientras le daba una última mirada cargada de desagrado a Eren. Este sonrió una vez más, mientras lo veía salir de la casa. Eren lo llamó, deteniéndolo en un último segundo.

—Señor Ackerman, una última cosa. Y no, por desgracia, no creo que esté de ánimo para un beso de despedida.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —respondió de mala gana, dándose cuenta con horror que se había abrochado mal uno de los botones de su camisa.

—Sólo quería decirle que no sabía que con ese pequeño cuerpo… estuviera tan bien dotado —susurró con un morbo que rayaba en lo obsceno.

Levi abrió los ojos, mientras sus mejillas amenazaban en colorearse en una extraña mezcla de ira y vergüenza. Optó por lo sano y cerró la puerta con fuerza, sintiendo la risa coqueta de ese demonio antes de irse.

"Este sujeto… está arruinando mi vida", se dijo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban suavemente y apretaba la quijada. De alguna u otra forma, Levi Ackerman debía hacerlo desaparecer de la vista de su hija, de su familia… de su vida.

**N/A:** ESTO ES PARA LA LINDA OLA-CHAN, espero te guste. No me gustan los guiones largos, pero… Mabo me dijo que era mejor ponerlos, además que en su infinita bondad se dio el tiempo para corregir esto… es tan linda y buena, espero que pueda seguir siendo mi beta si no me da vergüenza pedírselo. En fin, ya vamos por el cuarto capítulo, espero que les gustara. ¿No tienen problemas en que sean más de diez capítulos o sí? Aún hay mucho que contar y muchos Papis que acosar, espero que no les moleste… aunque igual podría tratar de acortarlo. ¿Dónde está el lemon dirán? Pues cuando menos lo sospechen, llegará. Aunque hay salseo antes de ello…

A Levi le atrae demasiado Eren, pero no lo va a aceptar porque su molestia-odio en contra de él es cierta también. Además, no derrumbaría todo lo que ha logrado por un mocoso… ¿O sí?

Y en cuanto a Mikasa… espero que no la odien en capítulos próximos. Digamos que ella es… buena, pero no podrá sobrellevar ciertas cosas.

¿A alguien le gusta aún esta historia? ¿No les molesta que sea tan simple...? ¿La leen aún…? No les molesta que Eren sea tan atrevido y seductor, ¿verdad? Algunas dicen que es muy raro que sea así, pero ya verán por qué es…


	5. Una cita dispareja

**Una cita dispareja. **

La mujer de castaños cabellos no hizo más que mirar a Levi desde su fiel silla con rueditas, que le hacían sentir el mundo de una forma más positiva y no pensar que estaba allí, dentro de una seria y aburrida oficina con Levi, un aún más serio y aburrido sujeto. Al menos, para su felicidad, por esa seriedad y poco sentido del humor que poseía, Levi era más sencillo de molestar, sacarlo de sus casillas, ver cómo se levanta con drama después de "presionar los puntos claves" en su cordura. Incluso, tocando el tema de: "Cuando tu hija Mikasa contraiga matrimonio, ¿qué será de ti?", es algo que lo puede llevar a un estado de depresión digna de psicólogo y terapia. Pero por orden de su jefe, tenía prohibido hacerlo o decirlo si no era en vacaciones. Porque Levi deprimido por su hija es todo menos un buen trabajador.

—Esa cara… —susurró la mujer con una sonrisa, doblando una de sus notitas de colores fosforescentes, haciendo un amago de avión con un mensaje que impactó de lleno en el rostro del hombre.

Levi ni se inmutó, solo levantó el rostro hacia Hanji con una expresión tan aterradora que Zoe pensó en que estaría bien empezar a repartir sus escasos bienes a sus familiares.

¿Familiares? A este paso su perrita, Crema, se quedaría con todo… incluso heredaría ese extraño sótano del que nadie sabe ni al que nadie debe llevar…

No todavía.

Levi levantó una ceja, mientras seguía en su trabajo ignorando la nota. Otro avión malhecho cayó en su cabeza, esa vez era uno de un color amarillo verdoso.

Levi lo apretó entre sus manos, gruñendo bajo, abriendo el papel de mala gana.

_"¿Qué sucede, Levicito? ¿Al final el chico sí está tratando de explorar los prados de tu pequeña? O será que realmente va… ¿Por las dos esponjosas montañas que se posan ostentosas debajo de tu espalda?"_

Levi abrió los ojos ante el mensaje, apretando la quijada segundos después. El trabajo pesado lo ayudó a distraerse un poco de los eventos de la pasada noche… y ahora, esa cuatro ojos estaba recordándoselo, y para empeorar las cosas, se burlaba de su trasero.

Quizás sí, era un tanto suave. Pero no era sobresaliente ni ostentoso como el de una maldita gallina.

Le mandó un papel, sin seguirle el juego de mandar el avión de color extravagante. Lo escribió en el papel más aburrido que había, uno blanco con un pequeño logo de banco. Sí, allí fue donde escribió su brillante respuesta. Y cuando iba con unos papeles para presentar su proyecto, se lo pasó a la muchacha.

La chica lo abrió, algo emocionada.

_"Puta."_ Era todo lo que decía.

Los ojos de Hanji se apagaron. La chica bufó, y supo que ese puta quizás estaba codificado o algo. Levi a veces podía ser difícil de entender.

Puta quizás era…

**P**ersona

**Ú**nica

**T**e

**A**mo.

No, definitivamente eso no era. Levi volvió, pero sin ningún papel en la mano. Miró a Hanji por unos prolongados segundos antes de proseguir.

—Puta es solo puta, no lo pienses —suspiró, sobándose las sienes. Miró a ambos lados, verificando que los demás trabajadores estaban en la junta de la sección C y estaban un tanto "solos en la sala".

—¿Quieres hablar, verdad?

El pequeño hombre apretó los labios, al observar a la mujer sonreír al verse en lo correcto.

—Como adelanté trabajo por hoy, Erwin me dijo que podía tomarme un descanso. Por desgracia eres la única aquí, así que tendré que conformarme contigo.

—¿Te he dicho lo tierno que eres cuando aparentas odiarme, Levi?

—Sólo escucha y ya, cuatro ojos.

—Soy todo oídos —se acomodó la chica, mientras Levi acercó una de las sillas hasta el escritorio de la mujer.

—Bueno, hace un día atrás… cuando mi hija no estaba, Eren Yeager vino a mi casa y…

La muchacha abrió los ojos, sorprendida ante los detalles. Rio ante el relato, haciéndole gracia cómo Levi se empeñaba en culpar de todo a ese chico, pero lo que más la hizo sonreír, era cómo Levi parecía hablarle más rápido cuando pronunciaba su nombre, ligeramente nervioso.

Cómo no dejaba de sacarlo al tema, incluso cuando trataba de hablar de su hija. Lo increíble que era… saber lo que le permitió hacer.

Para Hanji no había duda. A Levi le atraía ese mocoso.

Aunque por un segundo, su sonrisa se borró.

¿Qué sería mejor? ¿Velar por una aventura romántica para el solitario Levi, cuyo pecho volvía a agitarse por alguien? ¿O mantenerse al margen y hacer que Levi conserve su vida actual con su hija, la cual le ha costado tanto llevar?

…**Limpieza (****눈****‸****눈****) Limpieza…**

Pasaron unos días después de aquello. Hanji se había vuelto su terapeuta profesional, era un asco en ello, y más que ayudarlo, parecía querer joderlo o molestarlo por los detalles que daba. Y aun así, ese día se sintió algo molesto porque era su "día libre", de alguna u otra forma, tenía ciertas ganas de querer ser escuchado o tener alguien a quien contarle toda esa mierda.

No podía hablarlo con Mikasa. Podría contárselo incluso a Irvin, que podría extorsionarlo con ese secreto más de lo justamente permitido, pero a su querida pequeña no. Ella estaba en un altar muy preciado y frágil para que su vida acarree problemas que se darían por la molesta participación de ese mocoso.

No, ni siquiera hallaba cómo formular en palabras el hecho de que se hizo el dormido y en ese transcurso de tiempo Eren lo tocó… y ese abrazador aliento le rozó el cuello, en cómo esa maldita y sensual respiración parecía cortar la suya de forma abrupta.

Y él cómo después de todo eso…

Esa erección… esa maldita y humillante erección.

Ese sucio trozo de carne que parecía guiarse por instintos primitivos y que aceptó el toque de esos atrevidos e indecorosos dedos sobre su piel. Y lo peor es que ardió… todo lo que ese feto castaño tocó ardió.

Limpió por segunda vez su conjunto de tazas de té, con una perfección de pulidor profesional y restaurador de antigüedades. Su vida no podía ser más vacía de lo que era ahora; sin embargo, así le gustaba. Ese silencio, esa paz, el sonido relajante que hacía su trapito contra la limpia tetera de colección.

Cuando acabó, la terminó envolviendo en aquel papel especial y acomodándola en su caja.

Abrió los ojos, observando cómo su té verde con esencia de miel francesa comenzaba a escasear. Mikasa a esta hora, diez de la mañana, debía estar en música, si no mal recuerda.

Tenía tiempo de sobra hasta que pudiera mensajearla otra vez o que en su defecto, ella pudiera contestarle.

Tampoco podía optar por llamar o mensajear a Hanji; su orgullo, enorme y ostentoso, le impedía hacerlo. Por eso hoy saldría como dueño de casa que era, a sustentar a su familia con el té negro de esencia a miel de abejas francesa.

Suspiró, tratando de mantenerse lo más atareado posible, porque apenas se descuidaba, una que otra imagen traicionera atacaba su subconsciente. Hasta extrañaba esa molesta canción navideña que le duró siete meses en la cabeza. Su hija le decía que hasta la tarareaba dormido.

Tomó su abrigo, sus documentos, un poco de dinero y sus llaves, aspirando el olor a fresa que había en la casa, y se decidió a salir. Cuando giró la chapa y abrió la puerta, en el portón, con una mirada un tanto indecorosa, estaba el causante de sus desvelos y largas conversaciones con la lunática de Hanji.

Eren Yeager esperaba en los barrotes de su puerta. Levi Ackerman le mantuvo la mirada por lo que le pareció una eternidad. Cerró los ojos junto a la puerta, sin usar una fuerza excesiva, pensando que el muchacho era solo un reflejo causado por el estrés, la falta de sueño, el enojo y el constante reflejo de su figura, su rostro y en especial, su intensa mirada en su mente.

Reabrió la puerta, mirando al frente, pestañeando unas cuantas veces.

—Señor Ackerman… —la alucinación, para su desgracia, tenía un nivel de nitidez envidiable. Su voz era tan correcta, que Levi apretó suavemente los labios, mientras dejaba que un incómodo cosquilleo se instalara en su estómago.

—Maldita sea —fue lo único a lo que atinó, mientras se llevaba una mano hacia la cabeza.

Afrontar la realidad no era sencillo. Ese puto mocoso no era una alucinación, ninguna de ellas podría ser tan irritante.

—Señor Ackerman, ¿me dejaría pasar? Tengo algo que comentarle.

Levi apretó el ceño, mientras su mirada se estrechaba de forma filosa y asesina. Abrió la puerta donde estaba Yeager, que le daba espacio para proseguir, al verlo salir de su hogar.

Levi cerró la puerta, dando las dos vueltas correspondientes a las llaves y tratando de dar inútilmente una tercera, impidiendo que su mano tuviera un reflejo incómodo al sentir el cálido aliento del menor cerca de su nuca.

Se apresuró, apartándolo sin dirigirle la palabra, comenzando a caminar de forma rápida y un tanto ridícula. Miró hacia el suelo, mientras sentía los pasos de aquel mocoso casi rozar con los suyos.

—Señor Ackerman… —susurró con una calma que irritó al pequeño hombre.

—¿Qué mierda quieres, vándalo? A diferencia de ti, estoy ocupado.

—¿Vándalo? —cuestionó Eren, resonando una pequeña risita en el aire, apretando rápido el paso para encarar a Levi, que se detuvo al ver al molesto mocoso cerrándole el paso.

—Sí, vándalo —volvió a afirmar—. Deberías estar en clases, y te las estás saltando.

—Para verte —atinó a responder con la voz suave y cautivadora, atrapando la mirada nerviosa del hombre mayor.

Levi exhaló un poco, sofocado ante esa molesta respuesta. Era obvio que estaba jugando con él… solo era un delincuente juvenil aburrido, que no encontró nada mejor que joderle su día libre. Levi no estaba dispuesto a ser el juguete de entretención de ese niño.

Apretó el puño, decidido a golpear con su presumible derechazo el estómago del menor. Nadie se podía mover con facilidad después de que el mayor arrojaba uno de esos.

Pero antes de que pudiera concretarlo, el menor se acercó, deslizando su índice por su antebrazo, provocándole un extraño cosquilleo. Miró a Eren, quien le sonreía de forma cálida y a la vez traviesa, envolviendo su puño cerrado, el que estaba a punto de estrellar ante su estómago.

Levi lo supo…

Ese mocoso había previsto que iba a golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

—Es tu día libre, y es mi día de "rebeldía". ¿Qué te parece si te invito a acompañarme para que no estés tan… tenso? —susurró en un tono desvanecido sus palabras, tan dulce y hostigoso como el chocolate de leche.

Levi sintió los dedos del menor jugueteando con las hendiduras apretadas que formaban sus dedos. Hizo un gesto amargo y asesino cuando el menor logró colar su dedo índice al interior de sus pálidos dedos.

—Rechazo la oferta, y te haré mierda de todas maneras. Me cansé de ver ese desagradable rostro tuyo.

—¿Desagradable en qué sentido? ¿Sientes un extraño cosquilleo al verlo… en tu estómago? ¿Quizás en tus pantalones?

—Hijo de… —gruñó, levantando su mano libre para golpearlo, pero una frase lo hizo detenerse a medio camino.

"Mikasa".

—¿Qué?

—Dije que si no quería venir conmigo, invitaría a Mikasa. Tengo entradas "especiales".

—Mikasa está en clase, no se escaparía por alguien como… —Levi no terminó al ver cómo Eren se separaba de él, y entonaba una sonrisa más rígida ahora, marcada y tosca, denotando confianza y seguridad.

—No lo harías, Mikasa es una alumna excelente… Tú, maldita escoria, no te atreverías a seducirla y sacarla de su clase.

—Tome su lugar entonces, señor Ackerman —ofreció Eren, llevando sus manos a los bolsillos, mientras sacaba su celular de color negro—. Sino, tendré que disfrutar el día con la linda Mikasa…

La sangre de Levi hirvió, mientras veía cómo una que otra persona pasaba por la calle contraria y unas cuantas más por la suya. En verdad sintió ganas de pisotear ese estúpido y engreído rostro. Era un estafador de mierda, sabía dónde y cómo hacerlo caer. Sabía que no sería capaz de negar algo por el bien de Mikasa.

Ese mocoso usaba su propia relación con su hija Mikasa para conseguir lo que quería. Era un lobo manipulador y astuto, y él, un maldito cordero que quería mantener a salvo a su pequeña.

—¿Qué dice, señor Ackerman? —inquirió Eren, con cierta maldad, volviendo a juguetear con su teléfono haciéndolo pasear entre sus manos—. ¿Quiere regalarme nuestra primera cita juntos?

—Maldito…

—¿Eh? —soltó Eren animado, viendo cómo Levi levantaba el rostro. Con los dientes apretados y las mejillas de un adorable color bermellón.

—Q-que tendrás tu puta cita, jodido mocoso estafador.

Los ojos de Eren brillaron, perdiendo aquel tono pícaro y engreído, haciendo que Levi se extrañara un poco al ver la sonrisa que le dedicó aquel muchacho al verlo aceptar y tomándole delicadamente la mano.

Su sonrisa fue tan… pura, alegre, tierna. Como si en verdad se alegrará de aquella cita. Sin dobles intenciones. Sin deseos de humillarlo o jugar con él.

Como si realmente…

Estuviera interesado en el de "esa" forma.

Levi apretó los dientes, jalando su brazo con fuerza soltando la mano del menor, que ya estaba tratando de entrelazarse con la suya. El casi treintañero apartó el rostro, mirando hacia el lúgubre concreto.

¿Qué demonios estaba permitiendo que le sucediera a su perfecta y organizada vida?

…**Limpieza (****눈****‸****눈****) Limpieza…**

Eren lo llevó entre improperios y coquetas sonrisas hasta el centro de la ciudad, cercano al lujoso distrito de Sina. Tenía entendido que Eren era algo así como… un mantenido por el gobierno. ¿Cómo ese sujeto tenía el dinero suficiente para invitarlo a algún lugar de ese costoso lugar? Hasta un maldito helado debe costar más que una habitación por una noche cercana a su barrio.

Su paternal persona desconfió de ese lugar, quizás ese sujeto pretendía emboscarlo y embaucarlo en alguna parte. Muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de Levi, pero todas se negaban a buscar algún buen motivo para que ese mocoso lo invitara a salir.

Se detuvieron en un gran edificio cerrado. Aún olía a pintura fresca la entrada. La nariz del mayor le cosquilleó un poco, mientras observaba el lugar. "Planetario".

—¿Un Planetario?

—¿Demasiado romántico para usted, Señor Ackerman? Quizás si lo llevara a un motel para alocadas parejas adolescentes no se extrañaría, supongo.

Levi se ahorró comentarios, permaneciendo en silencio. Sí ha estado en un hotel… Pero jamás en su vida pudo darse el tiempo de ir a un planetario. Menos a uno en aquel barrio alto, tan grande, amplio e imponente. Incluso su extensa zona llena de verdor y plantas hermosas y bien cuidadas daban de qué hablar.

Eren inspeccionó entre sus bolsillos mientras Levi tanteaba la recepción extrañamente cerrada. Luego encontró el motivo de ello. "Cerrado hasta apertura de invierno". Abajo salía la fecha donde aquella gran atracción se abriría; aún faltaba casi un mes, exactamente tres semanas más.

Los ojos del mayor se afilaron hacia el distraído chico que buscaba entre sus ropas.

—¡Aquí está!

—¿Los boletos? ¿Qué planeas? Esta mierda ni siquiera ha tenido una apertura.

—Llaves —susurró el menor de forma misteriosa, sacando unas coloridas llaves que dieron vuelta con facilidad en la chapa.

—¿Esa mierda es una llave maestra? ¿Me trajiste para que te ayudara a robar?

—¿Podría dejar de desconfiar de mí, dulzura?

—No me llames dulzura, puto insolente —gruñó con rudeza cuando la mano del menor tomó una de sus muñecas para jalarlo hacia adentro.

Volvió a zafarse, con una cara de muy pocos amigos. Odiaba ese mocoso. Odiaba ese día libre… y simplemente odiaba estar pasándolo allí.

Odiaba sentir que los dedos de ese púber sobre su piel… lograban agitar su pulso, hacerlo temblar, hacer que su siempre fija y desafiante mirada acabara penosamente a un lado, nerviosa de aquel ardor que reflejaba cada una de las acciones y muecas de ese chico.

Quizás… hace mucho tiempo que no siente que alguien le toma tanta atención y eso ahora lo estaba confundiendo.

—Armin —susurró Eren, volviendo a intentar empujar a Levi adentro.

Esta vez lo consiguió, por la sorpresa de escuchar un nombre nuevo de los labios de ese muchacho.

—Armin es un amigo muy cercano a mí y su abuelo inaugurará este planetario, aunque atrás habrá un futuro acuario nocturno, por eso luce tan grande —sonrió un tanto nostálgico, mientras volvía a cerrar la gran reja corrediza.

Uno de los guardias pasó sereno y tranquilo, tomándose la libertad de saludar a Yeager. Incluso un jardinero a la distancia lo saludó segundos después. Levi no se lo podía creer, ese puto no mentía.

—No soy tan malo como cree que soy, Señor Yeager.

—Ackerman —corrigió al instante—. Y ningún mocoso como tú podrá cambiar ese apellido.

—Me gustan los desafíos —comentó con sencillez, atrayendo a Levi de la cintura con la mano izquierda para que siguieran caminando.

—Tch.

—¿Aún duda? ¿Qué quiere escuchar para estar complacido? ¿Que Armin es un pobre, inocente y lindo rubio a quien me follo tan bien que a cambio me permite entrar aquí? Yo, un malvado seductor…

Levi guardó silencio, apretando la boca y ahorrando cualquier comentario al respecto. Porque sí, más o menos un concepto así es el que tenía de Eren… y aquel prejuicio estaba lejos de deshacerse, más cuando aquel sujeto había dejado de ir tan fácilmente a clases para que lo acompañara a vagar por un planetario aún sin inaugurar. De seguro debía ser un asco dentro, lleno del polvo de la pintura extra, los plásticos, las cajas restantes, el aserrín. Si Yeager pensaba que iba a mover su paternal trasero para ayudarle en su trabajo o siquiera mover una mísera tabla, estaba equivocado.

Solo lo observaría hasta que el horario escolar de Mikasa terminara, o al menos unas dos o tres horas antes de eso. Las últimas clases de su pequeña no eran tan importantes, y aunque fuera ese cautivador mocoso el que se lo pidiera, cualquier persona con tres dedos de frente y unas cuantas neuronas haciendo conexión sabría que asistir ya tarde a alguna "salida" y salirse de clases cuando faltan tan poco para terminarlas es una pérdida de tiempo y una verdadera estupidez.

Eren se dedicó a juguetear con las llaves. Levi meditó dejar esa mierda y solo amenazar a su hija. Mikasa era disciplinada, ordenada y muy sobresaliente en varios aspectos, pero a pesar de lo que parecía, nunca había tenido "mano firme" con ella en cuanto a generarle miedo por medio de la violencia.

El menor abrió la puerta, invitando a Levi a pasar. Los ojos filosos y pequeños del mayor lo observaron hasta que entraron al oscuro lugar y la puerta se cerró tras de sí. Apenas y podía ver algo, sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban a la falta de luz cuando sintió un pequeño beso en sus labios, tan suave y sorpresivo, que casi lo hicieron tropezar. Trató de golpear al hijo de puta de Yeager, pero cuando lo hizo, solo atravesó el aire.

—Hijo de…

—Robarte besos en la oscuridad es romántico.

—Prende la puta luz.

—Un beso más y la prendo.

—¿Qué tal una patada en las bolas?

—Bien, bien, como digas, corazón —sonrió, mientras Levi lo único que sintió fue el crujir de las palancas y un destello que le hizo entrecerrar los ojos. Y allí estaba nuevamente Yeager, dejando otro beso, esta vez uno más suave y dulce que el otro, tan empalagoso y fino, que la reacción de Levi fue lenta.

No quiso golpearlo en ese momento, y su cuerpo se dejó atrapar en medio de las luces todavía titilando antes de prenderse. La lengua del menor acariciando sus labios, sus dientes rozándolos, él mismo entreabriendo un poco la boca, dejando escapar un suspiro cuando el menor rozó con cuidado la zona de su bragueta con la rodilla. Cuando las luces dejaron de titilar, se encontró a él mismo contra la pared, temblando y sofocado ante un beso que empezó dulce y empalagoso para terminar en uno que lo dejó sin aliento.

Sus labios dolieron un poco al separarse. Levi se sonrojó, limpiándose el resto de saliva que los unía. La sonrisa tan cerca de él volvió a subir de golpe su mal temperamento, golpeando con fuerza el pecho de ese arrogante niño.

—Afff… —suspiró con una suave risa en los labios, viendo cómo Levi comenzaba a caminar por su cuenta. Cerró el panel de energía y lo siguió.

—No parece tan grande.

—Bueno, tiene razón en eso, señor Levi —sonrió Eren, mirando con cierta admiración el lugar—. Pero aun así, creo que es hermoso —volvió a comentar—. Hay cosas pequeñitas… que pueden ser realmente hermosas… —dijo Eren, dando énfasis en la apalabra "pequeñitas".

El mayor no se dio cuenta a qué se refería Eren hasta que vio cómo éste lo observaba fijamente con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, como si de un niño se tratara que acaba de realizar una travesura.

Indirectamente le había dicho enano.

El otro complemento le dio asco, así que decidió no repasar en él.

—Listo, entré. ¿Ahora me puedo largar? Ese té especial no se comprará solo.

—Vamos, señor Levi… —caminó hasta él con cierta cara de reproche, para luego sonreír y mostrar unos suaves hoyuelos que a Levi parecían encantarle.

La forma en que sonreía, ladeada, suave y confiada de alguna que otra molesta manera, lo hacía temblar en una extraña atracción. En cambio, cuando sonreía animadamente, con vida y vigor, algo en su estómago cosquilleaba y no hacía más que mirarlo y sentir el calor inundar su rostro de forma incómoda.

Dejó de oponer resistencia. Sabía que si lo hacía, el día le parecería más largo e interminable, así que dejó que el mocoso le tomara de la mano y lo arrastrara por aquel lugar. Suspiró y caminó cada vez más perezosamente, pero a Eren ni siquiera le inmutó, seguía con esa alegría fresca y radiante al apretar su mano.

Levi se tensó un poco cuando el dedo pulgar acarició el dorso de su mano y sus dedos se entrelazaron de una forma incómodamente natural. El muchacho parecía muy emocionado de mostrarle el lugar… y algo en él también estaba encontrándole quizás solo un poco lo divertido a ello. Había exposiciones de planetas, algunos incluso estaban en funcionamiento y giraban. Hasta la maqueta del sol tenía un color muy real y el fuego que parecía rodearlo se movía de lado a lado producto de un pequeño proyector.

El sonido también era bueno, bastante bueno. El eco que envolvió esa habitación cerrada fue agradable, era el supuesto movimiento de la masa hirviendo de aquella estrella espectral.

Eren lo observó curioso, cuando el mayor se quedó prendado ante aquella curiosa y bella maqueta.

—Levi, tú…

—¿Eh?

—¿Es tu primera vez, verdad?

Levi apretó el ceño, y de un tirón volvió a deshacer el agarre de ese mocoso para mirarlo con seriedad.

—¿De qué primera vez estás hablando?

—De tu primera vez en un planetario por supuesto —rio con confianza, mientras aquellos atrayentes ojos volvían a indagar en el pequeño padre de familia—. Sin embargo, si también me dejas ser "tu primera vez" en ese sentido… estaría encantado de tomar la invitación, incluso… ahora mismo.

—Solo cállate —gruñó desviando el rostro—. ¿Qué sigue? —comentó pasando a la otra habitación.

Eren cerró los ojos, botando un suspiro para volver a sonreír y tomar la mano de ese difícil hombre. De alguna forma, esa cita estaba saliendo mejor de lo que pensaba.

…**Limpieza (****눈****‸****눈****) Limpieza…**

Habían pasado por varias maquetas ya. Las más animadas y didácticas eran la del sol, la luna y la tierra, las que le seguían eran los demás planetas del sistema solar y por último una que otra maqueta a través de un cristal con bastante detalles de otras estrellas enormes, que parecían dejar como una insignificante hormiga al imponente sol.

La mayor parte del tiempo, Levi se perdió en los planetas y en las inscripciones, derrochando bastante tiempo leyendo los largos anexos. Y unas cuantas veces, volteaba a ver hacia atrás, y esa sonrisa traviesa y esa mirada pícara estaban allí para causarle ese pequeño temblor y sensación rara en su estómago.

Para ese entonces, ambos ya estaban recostados en la sala de proyección. Debían alcanzar al menos sentadas unas doscientas personas, pero era la parte más amplia hasta ahora del planetario, incluso el diámetro de inclinación de la silla daba para hablar y elogiar.

Las estrellas eran hermosas, y luego de unos minutos, cambiaban de posición y hacían pasar días enteros en cuestión de minutos. La forma en que los colores se cambiaban, el perfecto contraste que la maquinaría lograba era increíblemente realista y por un momento, agradeció toparse con ese imbécil en vez de ir a comprar un sencillo té.

Ese mocoso no se equivocó, era la primera vez en toda su fría y solitaria vida en que estaba en un planetario. Uno de los pocos días en que alguien se molestó en hacerle ver lo divertido que podía ser.

—Me gusta —comentó Eren, rompiendo ese agradable silencio.

Su voz suave y provocadora logró desentonar completamente a Levi, que no dejaba de tratar de seguir a una de las estrellas más grandes que podía ver a través del proyector.

—No me gustan los hombres, Eren. Tengo una familia, mi hija lo es todo para mí. Revolcarme con un mocoso no está en mis planes… —su voz sonó un poco más tranquila, evasiva incluso.

Pasar aquel tiempo con Eren no le incomodó del todo. Después de un tiempo, incluso le pareció natural. El moreno se levantó un poco del asiento inclinado, mientras el mayor aún seguía recostado, con la mirada evasiva y entrecerrada. El delicioso color de las mejillas de aquel guapo y conservado padre sólo podía verse cuando la oscura noche parecía tomar luminosidad debido al sol.

Eren acarició las mejillas ardientes, viendo cómo ese hermoso rostro se fruncía un poco, en nervios y frustración. Aquel estudiante sabía que Levi se estaba confundiendo, y eso le provocaba un placer un tanto morboso, mezclado entre una sensación de pena por él y de total delirio y éxtasis al ver cómo todo aquello podía estar causándolo él.

La mano de Eren era cálida, un tanto áspera y trabajada, pero no lo suficiente. Levi sintió su rostro un tanto pequeño frente a esos dedos que pasaron a acariciar su cabello con cuidado, sin forzar el momento. Levi alzó ligeramente el rostro, cuando los labios del menor besaron su mejilla y bajaron un poco. Gruñó y tembló un segundo, sintiendo aquella húmeda lengua recorrer su cuello. Comenzó sin darse cuenta a jadear sutilmente, mientras sus manos nerviosas sin encontrar en que comprimirse buscaron la chaqueta del menor, subiendo hasta su espalda y apretando un poco con sus dedos enroscados la zona de los omóplatos de aquel galante moreno.

Levi se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le atraían esos hombros, su espalda ancha, su torso entre ancho y delgado, y la deliciosa musculatura que pudo sentir cuando deslizó sus brazos por la espalda.

Entre jadeos, abriendo y cerrando las palmas de su mano, comenzó a frotar sus piernas entre sí cada vez que Eren mordía y susurraba su nombre de manera caliente y erótica sobre su oído, contra su cuello, ese aire caliente y húmedo rozando su abusado cuello.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no podía parar? ¿Hace cuánto que no le agradaba tanto que alguien lo tocara? ¿Hace cuánto que no se daba aquel tiempo para pensar en lo que a él podía hacerlo sentir bien?

Ese mocoso… su cuerpo, sus besos, sus labios, su intensa mirada, sus brazos atrayéndolo hasta él. Levi no se dio cuenta cuándo llegó a estar sentado sobre el cuerpo del menor, frente a frente.

Su cadera tembló y se hundió al recibir quizás el tercer beso de aquel día. Su boca cedió fácilmente, tanto que llegó a molestarse por ello, apretando el ceño mientras su mejillas se enrojecían un poco más, cuando cualquier jadeo de su boca fue aplacado por la suave sensación de tener a Eren recorriendo y jugando dentro de ella.

Lo íntimo e incorrecto que se sentía disfrutar sus manos en su espalda hizo que le ardiera el pecho, sintiendo cómo ese mocoso precoz le subía un poco la ropa, tocando su piel expuesta y con una que otra gota de sudor.

Levi ardió en culpa, en pena y decepción.

Se maldijo, quiso detenerse, pero no hizo más que frotarse y ponerse más duro cuando los perlados dientes del menor rozaron contra su tetilla izquierda. ¿Cuándo demonios le había subido la camisa? ¿Cuándo demonios empezó a gemir?

Apretó la boca, tratando de forma un tanto penosa no soltar su nombre.

Antes de cerrar los ojos y disfrutar ese extraño dolor que de seguro le causaría más eléctricas contracciones, pudo apreciar ese reloj grande y de cuero que tenía en su mano izquierda aquel estudiante. Le quedaba tan bien a ese mocoso endemoniadamente guapo… lo hacía lucir incluso más varonil y un tanto más adulto.

Pero algo lo detuvo, algo hizo clic cuando miró el reloj.

La hora…

Eran las dos de la tarde…

—¿Qué sucede? Ven aquí, gatito, continuemos. Deja que te consienta como nadie lo ha hecho —la voz ronca y posesiva lo hicieron dudar, pero el shock ya estaba allí, dejándolo pasmado.

—M-Mi hija… —soltó agitado, aún acalorado por el momento.

—¿Mikasa?

—Es hora… yo debería estar… —Levi se apartó con rapidez, un tanto asustado, y la molestia volvió, persiguiéndolo más a él que a Eren.

Él lo permitió.

—Esto… maldita sea. ¿Qué demonios hago…?

Eren intentó decir algo, pero el celular de Levi vibró cortando toda posibilidad. Era justo ella. Mikasa estaba llamándolo por teléfono como si de su desvanecida conciencia se tratara.

…**Limpieza (****눈****‸****눈****) Limpieza…**

Levi apresuró el paso, dándose cuenta de la hora y del mensaje de su hija. No podía creer que hoy salía temprano, y ese puto mocoso lo sabía. Quizás por eso había faltado tan sencillamente a clases. ¡Ni siquiera pasaban asistencia hoy! Apretó los dientes, notando cómo su camisa aún estaba mal arreglada. Se la abotonó bien y pidió a los cielos no tener marcas de besos en el cuello.

Sus mejillas ardieron, estaba furioso tanto con ese mocoso embustero como con él mismo.

No podía creer que entre los besos de un mocoso su hija desapareció de su mente.

¿Cómo se supone que debía acabar esto? Si ahora él también se estaba metiendo con aquel menor atrevido. Agitó la cabeza. No debía pensar más en ello, pero aún la necesidad no desaparecía, su cuerpo todavía estaba acalorado recordando la ardiente esencia de Eren Yeager.

¿Era ese el sentimiento de una puta aventura? Él, con sus casi treinta años… ¿Viviendo una aventura con un mocoso que ni siquiera conocía bien?

Esto era una mierda.

…**Limpieza (****눈****‸****눈****) Limpieza…**

Eren se golpeó el rostro con ambas manos, fuerte y seguido. Estaba molesto, allí, tratando de quitarse esa maldita erección de los pantalones. Pero cada vez que trataba, el rostro sonrojado de aquel hombre… cómo estaba sobre él, frotándose, temblando ante su cuerpo, lo rosados que eran sus pezones, su ronca voz mezclada con el placer, su increíble musculatura, firme y dura…

Lo perfecto que era… Todo eso le impidió poder bajársela rápidamente y arreglar unos cuantos detalles en el planetario. Apenas terminó de ordenar, su primer llamado fue dirigido a cierta persona que había cortado el mágico momento.

—Hola.

—Nada de hola…

—¿Eren?

—¡Nada de Eren!

—¿Qué sucede, Eren? —aclaró seria la muchacha, como si realmente no entendiera a qué se refería al castaño.

—Tú sabías…

—Claro que lo sé, Eren.

—¿Entonces por qué mierda llamaste?

—Creía que ya habían… pues… ¿terminado? No creía que podrías retener a mi padre por tanto tiempo. Y quería avisarle que salía para hacerlo ver… ¿Más natural? No quiero que sospeche que estoy contigo.

—Bueno… me salió mejor de lo que esperaba…

—¿Entonces interrumpí algo?

—Mmm, no.

—Lo hice.

—No es así, Mikasa, solo…

—No te preocupes, en la siguiente oportunidad será diferente.

—Gracias, Mika, sé que puedo contar contigo. Ya lo sabes… tu padre me ha gustado desde… por eso me enojé un poco de que no pudiera darse… solo un poquito mejor.

—Sé desde cuándo, y sé con cuánta intensidad, así que no te preocupes, Eren —murmuró la muchacha—. Yo te ayudaré, soy tu mejor amiga, ¿verdad?

—La única, Mikasa… eres única… —susurró Eren, sintiendo cómo todo su enojo bajó de una, relajándose y hablando con suavidad nuevamente—. Nos vemos, Mika… Te quiero.

—Yo también, Eren… —cortó la muchacha.

Mikasa estaba en su habitación a solas. Su padre aún no volvía, y todavía no estaba segura. Sus manos temblaron al apretar al móvil. Y el sonido de la reja abriéndose no hicieron más que exaltar su culpa.

—L-Lo siento, padre… Sé que estás solo… sé que se gustan, pero… —la chica apretó la quijada, alterada como pocas veces en su vida—. Al final me di cuenta de que aunque traté… no puedo dejar que te quedes con Eren.

**N/A:** Perdón por no actualizar en tanto tiempo. Ojalá sigan leyendo esto ¿A alguien aún le gusta… verdad? Supondré que tengo fanes fieles… -llora-.

Muchas gracias a Mabo, por corregirme el capítulo y ayudar a que esto fuera legible, aunque me puso también contra la espada y la pared, porque me pasó el capítulo justo cuando se acababa mi límite de tiempo… pero igual la amo, muchas gracias por el tiempo invertido en corregir esto 3

¡En fin, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	6. Una frágil relación

**Una frágil relación.**

Han pasado ya dos semanas desde aquel indeseado encuentro en el planetario que tuvo con aquel mocoso llamado Eren. El pequeño hombre se mordió los labios con fastidio, recordando también a la perfección cómo vino el lunes junto a Mikasa y no se fue hasta dejarlo sofocado en la cocina después de un meloso y tortuoso beso acompañado de esa sonrisa que lo incentivaba a los más morbosos e indecentes pecados.

Desde ese fatídico día y más en que aquel inapropiado encuentro que se dio, ese mocoso altanero no ha dejado de acosarlo, no físicamente, quizás para no levantar más sospechas de las necesarias, pero sí psicológicamente. Allí estaba ahora mismo, en pleno trabajo recibiendo un cantarín mensaje de WhatsApp en su teléfono. Tragó con fuerza cuando todos en la sala de reunión se le quedaron viendo de manera fija. Se disculpó como pudo y trató de encontrarle cavernícolamente el desgraciado botón de apagado a esa cosa, o al menos, el modo silencioso. Pidió un segundo para salir de aquella reunión para averiguar cómo ponerlo en silencio y qué demonios quería Eren Yeager a esa precisa hora.

Era el único lo suficientemente tarado para arriesgarse a llamarlo un día miércoles de reuniones. Quizás debería comentarle un poco de eso en su siguiente mensaje. Algo suave como: NO ME LLAMES/MENSAJES EN EL PUTO TRABAJO. Así mismo, con mayúsculas para enfatizar su enojo.

Sin perder más el tiempo, y antes de buscarle el modo silencioso, allí estaba, leyendo el mensaje de Yeager.

くChats (4) **Mocoso **Llamar

_Lo he extrañado demasiado, tanto, tanto, que ni siquiera fotos o emoticonos podrían relatar lo mucho que añoro mirarlo. He pensado en que no estaría nada de mal que me dejara tener unas cuantas fotos suyas algo ligero de ropa. No las divulgaré por internet, claro. Uno de sus deliciosos hombros descubiertos o una camisa abierta creo que me basta. 2:36 p.m._

_No pregunte los usos que les daré, soy joven, debería saberlo… 2:37 p.m._

_Lo anterior era broma, para sacarle una sonrisa. __¿Lo he hecho? 2:38 p.m._

_Bueno, quizás sí quiera esas fotos en mi poder realmente, estoy divagando mucho mientras escribo esto. Pero pensar en unas fotos lindas suena muy tentador ahora, no me puedo sacar la perversa idea de la cabeza en este momento. Lo declaro culpable… Responsabilícese. 2:40 p.m._

_En fin, también quería saber si tiene un sábado libre que pueda regalarme. Incluso unas horas estarían bien. 2:41 p.m._

_El viernes voy a terminar un trabajo junto a Mikasa. ¡Al fin podré verlo! Aunque supongo que ya debe saberlo por Mika, ella ya debió avisarle. 2:43 p.m._

_Nos vemos. 2:43 p.m._

_Espero que tenga un buen día. 2:44 p.m._

_Y siga siendo igual de sexy. 2:44 p.m._

_Todo lo sexy que pueda, en especial este viernes… 2:45 p.m._

—Este bastardo… —gruñó un poco, mientras apretaba los dientes ante la sensación que se instaló suavemente en su estómago. ¿Quizás eran náuseas por las palabras de Yeager?

Al final, se tardó más de la cuenta releyendo las palabras de ese imbécil y no encontró cómo poner el modo vibrador.

Salió del baño en donde se había puesto a leer el mensaje de ese niñato. Quizás era una mala costumbre aprendida de niño, en donde solía leer o esconderse siempre que creía hacer algo malo. Incluso allí solía jugar a veces con sus pocos y desgastados juguetes. A su padre no le gustaba verlo jugar, y quizás allí era su único lugar de liberación, en dos sentidos… y en uno bastante literal, por lo cual que aquella zona sea su "lugar secreto" muchas veces le parece humillante y patético, pero simplemente es algo que no puede evitar. Su niñez aún le pesa demasiado en su vida…

Salió de allí pensando detenidamente en su anterior razonamiento. ¿Algo malo? ¿Ocultar qué? ¿Su relación con Eren?

El oficinista bajó la cabeza, con la idea evidente rondando su cabeza. Sí estaba mal, estaba jodidamente mal. El sujeto tenía casi la edad de su hija… era el mejor amigo de su pequeña, ¿y él que estaba haciendo?

No dejar de pensar en él, sentir esa molesta sensación en el cuerpo cada vez que lo ve, levantarse en las mañanas excitado de un maldito sueño —o pesadilla más correctamente dicho— en el que, junto a Yeager, fue el protagonista.

La situación se le estaba escapando de las manos y no sabía qué hacer al respecto. El plan de quizás acostarse con alguien más no le estaba pareciendo tan malo, y eso que él normalmente era un hombre cuyas necesidades sexuales son bajas y poco frecuentes. Por eso el que aquel muchacho llegara como un maldito, joven y sensual afrodisíaco desordenaba gran parte de su vida.

¿Por qué un mocoso como él…? ¿Por qué le tenía que quizás, solo quizás… gustarle un sujeto, cuya relación parecía tan… imposible y absurda?

—Señor Levi, bienvenido —afirmó el líder de la conferencia apenas lo vio entrar, deteniendo la explicación—. Normalmente no haría esto, pero como tengo mis ojos puesto en su trabajo, creo que explicaré este punto de nuevo.

—Lo agradezco, pero no creo que deba tomarse la molestia de explicarlo otra vez por mí —replicó de manera modesta y humilde.

—Debo tomarla —aclaró—. Tengo los ojos puestos en ti… —volvió a aclarar, con una suave y coqueta sonrisa—. Quiero decirte en pocas palabras… que quiero que seas el encargado de este proyecto.

…**Limpieza (****눈****‸****눈****) Limpieza…**

Eren sonrió, de forma tan encantadora que Armin no hacía más que sentirse como el bicho más feo del universo por lo mucho que parecía brillar su amigo en frente de él.

El castaño estaba ido, sonriente y feliz mientras miraba hacia el techo de la cafetería, dejando su mente divagar ante la pequeña pero significativa respuesta que recibió de ese delicioso y maduro hombre.

Miró su teléfono una vez más, en la sección de mensajes.

くChats (46) **Papacito** Llamar

_Está bien supongo. Te estaré esperando. 3__:55 p.m._

Casi gimió de emoción al leer de nuevo el pequeño y, quizás para otros, decepcionante mensaje. Volvió a mirar un punto muerto mientras volvía a recrear el rostro atractivo y varonil de ese increíble adulto.

Pero justo cuando empezaba a recrear a la perfección el color de sus ojos en su cabeza, un caballo salvaje entró en su campo de visión. Por poco y pega un grito, algo molesto, cuando esa mula dejó caer algo de saliva arriba de él a propósito.

—Espabila, imbécil —fue lo único que atinó a decir para buscar algún lugar en la mesa.

Armin se rio un poco al ver al recién llegado que tomaba asiento junto a Marco en la mesa para ocho personas que solo estaban ocupando Armin y Eren. El castaño gruñó un poco enojado, viendo a ese jodido equino sentarse a su lado después de interrumpir con su horrible rostro su ensueño con Levi, eso y casi escupirle en la cara.

—¿A qué se debe esa cara de idiota más anormal de lo usual, Yeager?

Eren elevó una ceja, desafiante. Su relación de amistad con Jean siempre parecía tensa y competitiva. Siempre estaban en la línea entre rivales odiados o buenos amigos.

Eren ignoró la pregunta y se dirigió a Marco con una sonrisa.

—Creo que debes educar mejor a tu mula, Marco.

Jean miró enseguida a Eren ante la obvia referencia a él. Casi se levanta para empezar una de sus típicas peleas. Sin embargo, se detuvo; si seguían causando disturbios, el director no seguiría tolerándolos como hasta ahora.

—¿Qué dijiste maldito imbécil? Hoy ni te he hablado, pedazo de mierda.

—Oh… —sonrió arrogante—. Perdón, creo que es mi culpa, pido disculpa por mi equivocación. Lo que quise decir fue: caballo, potra salvaje. Pero una mula está bastante cerca, ¿no?

—¡Tú, maldito imbécil! —gruñó para casi levantarse, hasta que una tranquila y seria voz lo interrumpió.

—Siguen igual de descerebrados que siempre, ¿no?

Eren palideció, reconociendo la voz enseguida. No era necesario fijar su mirada en ella para darse cuenta, pero no pudo evitarlo al estar extrañamente atraído por su regreso. Aquellos ojos azules, su rubio y brillante cabello amarrado en un moño. Su atuendo un tanto desarreglado y agresivo junto a su pequeña y fina figura.

—Annie… —susurró Eren sin poder creérselo.

—¡Oh, Annie! —exclamó Marco alegre, notablemente sorprendido también, pero más bien aliviado porque la pelea entre Eren y Jean se había interrumpido—. Creíamos que te habías mudado a otro país…

La chica alzó una ceja, mientras dejaba explotar una goma de mascar púrpura en sus labios y sacaba los restos de ella al terminar el estallido.

—Sí, me había ido, pero problemas con mi viejo me trajeron aquí de nuevo —comentó la mujer sin mucho interés ni detalle—. Si las cosas siguen así, me quedaré aquí. Gusto en verlos de nuevo —añadió mientras tomaba asiento—. Armin, Jean, Marco y… —hizo una pausa demasiado obvia, mirando a Eren con esa intensidad de antaño—. Eren… —susurró para finalizar.

Eren solo sonrió ligeramente, humedeciendo un poco sus labios un tanto nervioso. Y no era para menos.

Annie había vuelto.

…**Limpieza (****눈****‸****눈****) Limpieza…**

Levi miró con algo de pena esas pobres cosas que había creado. Se supone que debían ser unas lindas y deliciosas pizzas juveniles para ese mocoso y su linda hija, y lo único que le había salido era una masa deforme que, en vez de tener salsa de tomate, pareciera que lloraba sangre y pedía a gritos ser incinerada o arrojada al basurero. Ni siquiera un perro con lepra merecía comérsela.

Levi sabía que la pizza y él no se llevaban del todo bien, sabía que eran archienemigos desde hace años, pero allí estaba, frustrado por no poder tener ninguna sorpresa para Eren.

—¿A Eren…? —repitió el pensamiento que se instaló en su cabeza.

¿Desde cuándo quería darle una sorpresa a ese mocoso con un platillo que quizás disfrutaría y no a su linda hija Mikasa?

Aquel Ackerman sabía que su pequeña era su prioridad, y no la descuidaría, porque sabía que también le gustaba bastante la pizza, pero… ¿Quería sorprenderla a ella?

No.

Mikasa había llegado hace unas horas y Levi permaneció en la cocina todo ese tiempo, volviendo a lavar tazas y organizando el refrigerador esperando las pizzas y el tintineo de la llegada de ese acosador; sin embargo, ni rastro había de él. Mikasa no había comentado palabra alguna sobre él. Es más, desde hace un tiempo que no le mencionaba siquiera ligeramente al moreno. ¿Estarían peleados? ¿Acaso Eren sí le hizo algo realmente malo a su bebé?

—Las nueve… —apretó los labios para luego relamérselos por estar un poco secos, mientras jugaba con los vasos que utilizaría junto a los aperitivos provisionales por si la pizza terminaba hecha un arma similar a una bomba nuclear.

Ya era tarde, realmente tarde.

La idea le molestó, pero el sentimiento de ansiedad y ni un maldito mensaje en su teléfono parecían estarle produciendo un fastidioso pesar. Mikasa ni siquiera comentó sobre que Eren vendría hoy, así que no podía comentar casualmente: "¿Que acaso el mocoso no venía hoy?", porque ni mención previa había tenido del suceso.

Trató de actuar lo más natural posible mientras se acercaba a su hija.

—¿Cómo vas con el trabajo, Mika?

La muchacha pestañeó unas cuantas veces antes de mirar a su padre un tanto curiosa, tardándose un poco en contestar, meditando su respuesta y el progreso de su trabajo.

—Nada mal —susurró aquella típica frase que solía usar su padre.

—¿El mocoso al final no viene hoy…?

La muchacha abrió los ojos suavemente, afilando su mirada hacia su padre, notablemente alerta ante sus palabras, desconcentrándose un poco de la maqueta.

—¿A qué te refieres, padre?

Levi bufó, tratando de quitarle demasiado peso al asunto a pesar del extraño ambiente tenso que sintió al formular su pregunta.

—Ese mocoso me había mandado un mensaje corto, algo así de que vendría a ayudarte con tu trabajo… Quería ser respetuoso y avisarme —Levi casi se mordió la lengua al poner "mocoso" y "respetuoso" en la misma oración. Era una contradicción, falacia y una mentira tan grande que ya no podría entrar ni a la iglesia sin salir quemado vivo.

—Oh, eso… —comentó la muchacha apartando la mirada—. Tuvo unos asuntos de último minuto y dijo que no podría ayudarme.

—¿Asuntos de último minuto? —Levi casi se tapó la boca, arrepentido de esa maldita frase que escapó de su boca por cuenta propia.

Esa frase lo hizo lucir… muy interesado en el tema.

—Mmnn —la muchacha meditó nuevamente, mientras arreglaba una de las aristas de la maqueta—. Creo que está saliendo con una chica últimamente, tal vez la chica es muy sofocante o algo y no lo está dejando salir mucho.

—Oh, ese mocoso irresponsable, dejar a mi hija plantada por una chica… —Levi se levantó molesto, mientras la palabra "saliendo" pareció afectarle o impactarlo más de lo que debería—. Deberías buscarte otro compañero, ese tipo no sirve para nada —agregó antes de irse a la cocina.

Se quedó estático allí, mientras sentía una extraña molestia en el pecho. Se sentía mal, defraudado y decepcionado… increíblemente decepcionado. ¿Se había ilusionado en algo? ¿Por qué aquel sentimiento era tan molesto? No era tristeza… era rabia, enojo, frustración.

Porque él se había ilusionado un poco con un mocoso que claramente era solo un casanova más, que solo buscaba jugar con él y experimentar lo fácil que puede ser follarse a un hombre de familia.

Porque sintió que no fue a Mikasa a la que dejaron plantada ni que debería buscarse a alguien más estable y propicio para ella.

Sino que fue él…

Él fue el defraudado esta vez.

…**Limpieza (****눈****‸****눈****) Limpieza…**

Eran las nueve de la mañana del día sábado para Levi Ackerman, y a pesar de que era su día libre, su humor parecía decaer segundo a segundo. Apretó los dientes sintiéndose enfadado, mientras se cepillaba los mismos con más fuerza de la necesaria. De seguro Mikasa se había ido hace una media hora atrás para tomar su curso de defensa personal los sábados. Levi era cuidadoso, sabía que él podría darle una paliza a cualquiera que estuviera molestando a su hija, ¿pero si él no estaba? ¿Quién podría cuidar a su indefenso terrón de azúcar?

A pesar de que su pequeña ya era cinta negra, no estaba convencido y seguía mandándola allí a pesar de las serias fracturas que les dejaba a sus pobres compañeros de curso. Unas cuantas fracturas de unos infelices no eran nada comparado con la pureza de su ángel. Unos huesos rotos de esos desconocidos frente a "esa marca" de por vida que le podrían dejar a su bebé no tenían punto de comparación.

Quizás hasta decida mandarla al campeonato que se acerca, pero lo único que le hacía dudar era que tenía que pasar fuera del nido paterno casi dos semanas… Y si una mísera noche le causaba taquicardia y terrores nocturnos, no quería ni imaginar el daño físico y mental que podría ocasionar en él una semana y unos cuantos días sin su bebé.

—Mierda… —todo parecía ir de mal en peor. Además, lo habían asignado a un trabajo muy importante que lo dejaría hecho desperdicios de gatos cuando llegara a casa. Maldito Erwin y sus iniciativas…

Pero junto a ese trabajo venía un gran ascenso y un mejor sustento económico. Podría consentir mejor a su hija, podría hacerla reír un poco más.

—Higía… —apretó sus dientes cuando acabó de pensar en las necesidades de su hija, para que su cerebro proyectara de forma increíblemente cruel la figura de Yeager frente a él.

Otra vez el tema que trataba de olvidar desde anoche volvió a su cabeza en medio de la ducha a la que había entrado hace unos tres minutos. Se apoyó un poco contra la fría baldosa de las paredes de su baño mientras las gotas se deslizaban sobre él.

—D-deja de pensar en él… —casi se rogó a él mismo, con frustración.

Su cuerpo lo traicionó sucio, demasiado para no comenzar a preocuparse cuando sintió su miembro hincharse por cada gota que caía sobre su cuerpo acompañadas de diferentes escenas de esa piel morena frente suyo, de esa inusual y pícara sonrisa. Y él… él estaba gimiendo para ese mocoso.

Su hija no estaba, así que podría darse el lujo de pasar más tiempo en la ducha, pero cuando su mano se deslizó hasta su polla, la sensibilidad lo aturdió. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado caliente para que solo fuera un efecto de una noche frustrada o una cálida ducha.

Tocarse pensando en Eren le agradaba tanto que incluso era peligroso. Recostó su cuerpo más contra la baldosa fría, como si estuviera siendo acorralado mientras sus dedos apretaban la sensible zona, frotando mientras oprimía la cabeza de su pene con su índice.

_"Pensar que puedo ponerlo así, señor Levi…"_

—No… —gruñó erizándose por completo, mientras sus pies amenazaban con resbalar cuando la voz de Yeager se instaló en su fantasía.

_"Sabes que con solo decírmelo podrías tenerme acariciándote incluso más fuerte…"_

—C-cállate… —murmuró molesto, apretando los labios con fuerza cuando su mano comenzó a apretar más duro contra su pene, tratando de distraer la atractiva y maldita imagen de Eren de su cabeza.

No podía estar masturbándose pensando en un mocoso cualquiera como ese. Se retorció cuando comprendió el ritmo que su cuerpo quería llevar. Abrió la boca sutilmente, mientras su respiración fangosa y húmeda se combinaba con el vapor que producía aquel caliente baño.

El ardor que empezó a acumularse en su vientre bajo le hizo apretar más fuerte el sensitivo falo, a la vez que temblaba suavemente y arqueaba la espalda. Sabía que estaba cercano a correrse mientras la nítida imagen de aquel chiquillo seguía en su cabeza.

Empujó sus dedos contra su caliente carne una vez más y la sensación tibia y liberadora se arrastró por todo su cuerpo en pequeños temblores y espasmos que dejó salir en unos cuantos jadeos y gemidos.

Entrecerró un poco los ojos, atontado ante el rápido orgasmo, deslizando las manos sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Se miró aturdido, notando los suaves temblores todavía recorriéndole de pies a cabeza. Los pezones erectos al terminar de correrse estaban también extrañamente sensibles al tacto, pero no lo suficiente.

Se mordió los labios con la frustración a plena piel. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no deseaba de esa forma tocarse? Suspiró, aún acalorado e incluso insatisfecho.

El jabón líquido escurriéndose en la apertura de la pared le hizo razonar de una forma extraña. Entrecerró sutilmente los ojos cuando presionó el aparato que dejó escapar el semi-espeso líquido entre su índice y dedo corazón.

Agachó la vista, avergonzado, aunque nadie lo mirara mientras separaba un poco sus nalgas con su otra mano. Los dedos cubiertos en jabón líquido se deslizaron un poco después, hasta el contorno rosa y arrugado de su ano.

Apretó los labios y decidió deslizar con cuidado uno, el índice. Pero terminó separándose cuando apenas entraba una de las falanges de su dedo.

No, no debía. Por más que su cuerpo ardiera en curiosidad por la llegada de Yeager y sus intenciones, tocarse allí no era normal, no lo era. Solo los homosexuales lo hacían, y un hombre como él… ¿Qué tipo de vida le haría llevar a Mikasa si se deja caer en ese mundo? No podía permitirlo. Antes de volver a ponerse duro cambió el agua, que empezó a enfriarse con rapidez tratando de congelar sus pensamientos.

No tardó mucho en salir allí y arreglarse lo más rápido posible, dándole una pequeña pero efectiva limpieza a la tina. Si Mikasa llegaba a toparse siquiera con uno de sus inmundos fluidos, no podría perdonárselo como padre.

Aún con el cabello mojado se arrojó a la cama sintiendo el incluso refrescante crujido debajo suyo.

—Este lunes empiezo el proyecto que se me asignó, uno solo para mí… —meditó las palabras de su jefe, ese maldito rubio. Ya vería, llegaría el día en que él fuera el jefe y lo mandaría a hacer esos absurdos y pesados trabajos.

Y, sin embargo, la palabra "proyecto" se derivó en "el proyecto de Mikasa" y eso finalmente dio con "ese mocoso no vino a ayudar en el proyecto".

Apretó las sábanas debajo de sus palmas, solo gruñendo. Ya no podía siquiera molestarse por esas cosas. Por más que tratara de quitárselo de la cabeza, el muy maldito seguía dando vueltas allí sin razón aparente, y aunque estuviera concentrado al cien por ciento en una zanahoria, de alguna u otra forma, terminaría sacando al mocoso en su tema mental.

"La zanahoria de Eren".

—¡Joder, no! —casi gritó ante la imagen mental, mientras se sentaba de un salto en su cama.

Esta mierda se le estaba saliendo de control. En verdad no quería hacerlo, pero si no descubría de una maldita vez por qué Eren no llegó a terminar el proyecto junto a Mikasa no podría ni relajarse barriendo el techo con tranquilidad.

Se tragó el orgullo que parecía estar sobre él como un rinoceronte con problemas de obesidad. No le diría toda la verdad de su llamada, solo quería saber por qué el bastardo no fue a ayudar a su bebé.

Si Mikasa reprueba por ese mocoso, él mismo…

A los tres segundos después de que marcó el teléfono, comenzó a parecerle que algo no estaba realmente en su lugar. Si algo conocía de Eren Yeager es que si él le mandaba cualquier mensaje o una llamada por más corta que fuera, siempre solía contestar al segundo más tarde.

Quizás era muy temprano y Eren era de esos holgazanes que duermen hasta las una de la tarde los fines de semanas.

Cuando pensaba que el maldito buzón de voz comenzaría a hablar, desde el teléfono sintió el característico sonido de cuando contestan al otro lado de la línea.

—Al fin contestas, mocoso de mierda. Me da igual lo que hiciste, pero un compromiso es un compromiso, tenías que ayudar a mi pequeña en su trabajo. Si Mikasa no saca una calificación perfecta, te juro que…

—Señor —una voz femenina retumbó en los oídos del mayor, no porque hablara muy fuerte, sino que aquel tono de voz era algo que ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente escuchar al llamar al moreno.

—P-perdón —murmuró algo apenado, chasqueando la lengua—. Número equivocado…

—Se equivoca —atinó a decir la mujer, antes de que Levi presionara el botón para cortar—. Eren está aquí, pero… —la voz de la muchacha salió un tanto maliciosa y juguetona como rara vez solía ponerla—. Está ocupado conmigo…

—Annie… ¿Qué hora es…? ¿Qué haces con mi celular? ¿Hablas con alguien…? ¿No tienes saldo en tu teléfono…?

La muchacha se rio tan suavemente, que casi pareció más un suspiro.

—Nada, Eren, nada que no pueda esperar… —susurró la mujer cortando el teléfono, dejando a Levi estático con el teléfono en mano.

…**Limpieza (****눈****‸****눈****) Limpieza…**

Mikasa se arregló su keikogi blanco de entrenamiento después de derribar por quinta vez al hombre más fuerte en su academia de karate, terminando por soltar un cordial saludo al finalizar el encuentro.

Su entrenador personal la miró un tanto intimidado mientras le decía al pobre y casi acabado adversario que se detuviera por ahora.

—Es suficiente —sentenció—. No es necesario que se enfrenten hasta que uno de los dos se rompa los huesos, pero… —el profesor se detuvo, mirando a su prometedora alumna—. Mikasa… ¿Estás segura de que no quieres participar en el siguiente torneo?

La muchacha mantuvo la mirada en su entrenador un par más de segundos para bajarla y apretar el cinturón negro alrededor suyo.

—Tengo que hablarlo con mi padre, entrenador.

—Comprendo… —atinó a decir el hombre, mirando nuevamente a la muchacha tan serena como siempre, una cualidad increíble en ese deporte—. Toma un pequeño descanso, Mikasa. Luego, haz una pequeña ronda de calentamientos para empezar la serie de encuentros.

—¡Entendido! —asintió la muchacha, para alejarse del bullicio que se venía frente a los siguientes combates. Se arregló un poco su ligeramente sudado cabello, tomando su toalla y secándoselo. Al final se daría un baño antes de volver a casa, pero de todas maneras se sentía sucia.

Quizás la manía de su padre se le estaba pegando.

—Papá… —susurró la mujer, sacando su teléfono del bolso y revisándolo.

Un número al que apodó "Señorita A" la había llamado hace una hora atrás. Mikasa sonrió tan ligeramente que nadie podría haberlo notado incluso muy cerca de ella. Al menos, nadie normal. Su padre, Hanji y hasta incluso Eren sí lo hubieran notado.

Devolvió el llamado hasta que sintió el suspiro de la voz correcta e idónea que deseaba escuchar a través de sus oídos.

—Señorita A… —se atrevió a decir, antes de que la rubia pudiera replicarle.

—Annie, ese es mi nombre. No sé qué tanto te cuesta llamarme así, Ackerman.

—Es para que suene más confidencial, ¿me entiendes? Algo así como nombres claves.

—Tonterías —bufó la chica—. No te creía alguien así de infantil… Creo que estás emocionada o te estás divirtiendo con esto.

—Emocionada, mejor dicho —susurró pensativa la muchacha—. Me costó tomar esta decisión, Annie, así que creo que es más emoción que diversión —terminó por confesar, dudando otra vez—. ¿Al final sucedió?

—Sí, pasó. Eren sigue… igual que hace unos años, tan jodidamente amable —comentó sin agregar detalles—. Y tu padre terminó llamando también.

—¿Le dijiste lo que te pedí, señorita A?

—No me gusta romper tratos, dalo por hecho.

—Eres un encanto cuando te lo propones, pequeña víbora —casi soltó con un tono más fuerte, recordando antiguas peleas que tuvo con esa tipa para defender a Eren de un mal mayor.

—Y tú una perra, Mikasa. Hacerle esto a tu propio padre…

—Eren y él me lo agradecerán más tarde. Lo que hacen no es correcto y deben darse cuenta…

—¿No puedes dejar que lo hagan solos? ¿Acaso te crees la madre de tu propio padre? Vaya tontería.

—No, nada de eso. Solo creo… que el fin podría justificar los medios en esta ocasión. Gracias por todo, señorita A. Sabes el siguiente paso, ¿no?

—Ya lo sabes, Mikasa, no romperé el trato —sentenció cortando.

Mikasa apagó el teléfono, mirando al cielo. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro una vez más. Estaban dejándose demasiado fácil.

—Demasiado fácil, padre —suspiró—. Si esto sigue… acabar con tu relación con Eren será… demasiado fácil.

**N/A: **Ojalá les gustara la actualización. En este capitulo Eren y Levi no se vieron pero... esperen el siguiente y ya verán. Muchas gracias por los 200 reviews. Siempre he opinado que este es un fanfic muy sencillo como les he comentado anteriormente pero... recibir este apoyo, sus comentarios... en serio muchas muchas gracias. Son lo máximo.

Este fic suele actualizarse más seguido porque ya está totalmente escrito básicamente, no es que quiera hostigarles o dejar los otros de lado. Perdón.

Muchas gracias Mabo por corregir esta capítulo modificado muy tarde, si no fuera por ti todos hubieran visto mis tontos errores x'DDD, gracias. Aunque lo de las cuentas me lo creí :'c

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! (O en niñero del diablo, por si alguien de aquí lo lee).


	7. Algo serio

**Algo serio.**

Mikasa salió del instituto un poco más temprano de lo habitual ese día lunes. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro día, o estuviera envuelta en cualquier otra circunstancia, lo más probable es que lo primero que hubiera hecho es avisarle a su padre que llegaría más temprano.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Guardó silencio y se fue a tomar un sencillo helado con uno de sus pocos amigos a excepción de Eren, Armin Arlert. Necesitaba hablar con alguien… y cuando por desgracia Eren es el involucrado era claro que no podía contar con él.

El rubio batalló contra su batido desde que se sentó en la mesa, tratando de tomarlo con la bombilla sin que sonara de forma tan molesta el sorbete que se producía cuando un pedazo de hielo se atoraba en medio del trayecto.

Tanto Mikasa como Armin, a diferencia de Eren, eran bastante directos, pero lentos en el hablar, y ni qué decir de tomar la iniciativa. Aunque en el caso de Mikasa, se debía a que básicamente ella era una mujer de actuar. Su fuerte son las acciones y no las palabras. Armin, en cambio, tenía un notable fuerte en las palabras y en el intelecto, pero no confiaba lo suficiente en sí mismo como para darse a entender o imponer su punto frente a los demás, incluso si este punto era mucho más verídico y realista que el de su contrario.

Mikasa hizo resonar la pequeña cuchara en su copa de helado triple con cobertura de chispitas de sabores y salsa de chocolate. El rubio levantó la vista, intuyendo que se iniciaría una conversación que llevan aplazando un par de días.

—Es sobre Eren… —murmuró la mujer, mientras untaba la cucharita sobre el primer sabor, vainilla.

Armin rio un poco nervioso, dando un pequeño sorbo más para acabar sonriéndole apenado a la mujer.

—Era un tanto obvio —suspiró—. No tenemos otro amigo en común.

—¿Y qué hay con eso, Armin? ¿Qué sabes?

—No mucho más de lo que ya te conté, Mikasa. Estuvieron en el planetarium a solas… Y como las cámaras aún no están funcionando en el día no puedo contarte mucho más. ¡Tampoco es como si quisiera agregar algo más! —se apresuró a explicarse Armin, un poco avergonzado de lo que estaba diciendo—. ¿Qué hay de ti, Mikasa…? ¿Qué hiciste?

La muchacha suspiró suavemente, mientras tomaba una gran cucharada de helado que acabó por desaparecer en su boca.

—Hice que Eren y Annie pasaran la noche juntos.

—¿A-Annie y Eren? —casi se atoró el menor, a punto de escupir el batido que apenas pasó por su garganta—. Pero ellos son…

—¿Ex's? ¿Amigos con ventaja? ¿Follamigos? ¿Antiguos delincuentes?

—Mikasa, sabes lo que quiero decir —trató de explicarse Armin, acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Tú también debes saber a lo que voy —suspiró la mujer—. Eren quiere estar con mi padre, y por la mierda que se le nota ya hace tiempo lo baboso que está por él, pero… —hizo una pausa, casi terminando el primer sabor de su helado—. Aún le gusta un poco Annie —aseveró—. Si no puede negarle algo a esa mujer… y si aceptó acostarse con Annie… realmente no es alguien que merezca a mi padre, y tampoco es aquel tan desesperado sujeto que pidió mi ayuda a pesar de lo loco que sonaba.

—Entiendo, pero creo que es un método muy… ¿arriesgado, Mikasa? ¿Qué pasa si esto destruye su relación? ¿Si Eren vuelve con Annie?

—Es simple —comentó con seriedad—. Significa que no le gusta tanto mi padre como dice que lo hace. Además, el punto de Eren no es el que más temo porque… en el fondo sé que a Eren le gusta mucho… Demasiado diría yo. Sin embargo, mi padre es el mayor problema aquí y por lo que dudo que esto funcione del todo.

Armin meditó las palabras de Mikasa, guardando silencio para analizar la situación. Ahora lo entendía. Sus azulados ojos brillaron al comprender lo que quería lograr esa inteligente y calculadora Ackerman.

—¿No crees que a tu padre en verdad le guste Eren, no?

La muchacha guardó silencio, mezclando lo que restaba de salsa de chocolate con el sabor de tres leches que era su segunda elección.

—Sé que le atrae Eren porque… bueno, mierda, es Eren. Desde que se juntó con… ya sabes quién, es uno de los chicos más seductores en la escuela. Podría hacer que hasta un religioso homofóbico dudara de sus creencias y le ofreciera el culo.

—Mikasa… —susurró rojo el chico, tratando de que el calor se disipara con su batido.

—Además, mi padre no ha tenido una relación en años. Lo más probable es que solo esté sintiendo una mera atracción por Eren. Al más mínimo problema lo dejará porque no hay sentimientos de por medio.

—Entonces si llegan a tener un problema… Y quieren seguir intentándolo…

—Significa que su lazo se fortaleció. Al menos en el caso de mi padre sería algo así. No es alguien que arriesga fácilmente su vida perfecta por una simple aventura.

—Entiendo… Los estás probando, ¿no?

—Quiero que duren, solo eso. No sé cómo me sentiría si llegaran a algo importante y se separaran de golpe. No sé cómo volvería a tratar con Eren… Y tampoco sé cómo tratar con mi padre si le hace algo a Eren.

—Mikasa…

—Aceptarlo no es fácil, Armin. Es raro, solo raro. Y que Eren quiera enamorar a mi padre, quien no ha vuelto a apreciar a otra persona más que a mí y a unos cuantos amigos…

—Deberías tenerle más fe a tu padre.

—La tendría si no lo conociera —suspiró—. No puedo dejar que se quede con Eren de esta forma. Debe… quererlo.

—¿Tan preocupada estás por Eren, Mikasa? ¿O hay algo más?

—Lo estoy… porque Eren es mucho más débil que mi padre —suspiró, ya a medias de su último sabor de helado—. Amo y conozco a mi padre, pero con ese amor y conocimiento sé lo testarudo que es. Puede llegar a convencerse de que no siente nada por Eren y que solo está caliente.

—Pero si es capaz de seguir con él, creerle y confiar en él significa que comenzará a apreciarlo realmente, ¿no? Ufff… —suspiró Armin—. ¡Qué complicado! Creo que tus métodos no son los mejores, pero no creo que tu fin esté errado.

—Además, eso te dejará el camino libre para conquistar a Annie. Deberías estar chillando de alegría.

—¡Mikasa! ¿Qué estás diciendo? Es verdad que Annie tiene una aura que atrae bastante y que si alguien la corrigiera un poco podría ser una chica muy lista, aplicada, sobresaliente y… —Armin se detuvo, poniéndose rojo ante la mirada pícara de Mikasa—. ¿Po-por qué me miras así?

—"Si alguien la corrigiera" —repitió con maldad.

—No me re-refería a eso…

—Eso, ¿eso qué?

—¡Mikasa, por favor! —rogó piedad. Su amiga podría ser un verdadero monstruo si se lo proponía.

Ambos continuaron hablando un tiempo más sobre Eren, pero no demasiado. Sabían que involucrarse más allá de ese punto podría perjudicar su amistad con Eren. Por ello, hablar de otros amores, del batido y del helado, era mucho mejor por el momento.

…**Limpieza (****눈****‸****눈****) Limpieza…**

Eren se levantó de mala forma. Con la boca aún con ese sabor amargo que comenzó a detestar con el pasar del tiempo. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior dieron vueltas en su cabeza. Palideció sin proponérselo al pensar en lo incorrecto que se sentía. Sin embargo, estaba atrapado en esa pequeña jaula que él mismo terminó creándose para conservar esa ilusoria "felicidad".

—Maldita sea… —para recibir una cierta cantidad de felicidad, pareciera que también tenía que pasar por una serie de desgracias. Se recostó con desgano, mientras miraba la ropa ajena y anticuada aún en sus sábanas. Trató de evitar recordar, debía concentrarse en algo agradable.

Quería vomitar, tenía nauseas. Una mano en su boca evitó la primera arcada.

¿Qué era lo que hacía que "aquello" fuera más superable? ¿Qué le estaba haciendo olvidar todo?

Miró su celular en el mesón pequeño al lado de la cama. Lo tomó con cierta esperanza de recibir buenas noticias, pero ningún mensaje más había llegado.

Todos sus mensajes seguían allí, ignorados. Y probablemente habían rebotado contra un muro llamado "Estás jodidamente bloqueado". Seguramente Levi encontró la forma de bloquearlo. Mikasa no había sido precisa, pero por algo se había molestado.

Recordó la noche y la mañana con Annie hace un par de días y la llamada que atendió. ¿Había sido él? No podía saberlo con el registro limpio que dejó Leonhardt antes de irse.

La idea le parecía descabellada, porque Levi no lo llamaría si no fuera porque no podía contactar a veces con su hija. La idea de que lo llamara por otra razón le produjo esa sensación agradable y molesta en el vientre. Era agridulce. Su relación era extrañamente agridulce.

Al menos, hoy lo vería.

—Levi… —su sonrisa creció, levantándose de la cama. Hoy saldría a comprar algo especial.

Sí, porque hoy sería un gran día para tener un bello romance.

…**Limpieza (****눈****‸****눈****) Limpieza…**

Levi ya no estaba de mal humor, ya no golpeaba las cosas o murmuraba para sí mismo de una forma un tanto terrorífica y preocupante. Tampoco empezaba a limpiar más de lo normal cada simple cosa que percibía sucia o hizo una de sus ahora muy constantes limpiezas generales en la casa. Solo se quedó allí, preparando sin palabra alguna unos cuantos refrigerios para su hija.

No estaban tan malos, increíblemente, no lo estaban.

Tenía algo así como una racha de suerte o realmente siempre tuvo dotes para la cocina que no supo dirigir de la forma correcta. Suspiró, mientras acomodaba solo un vaso en el amplio platillo junto a un pastelito casero con centro de chocolate y fresas.

Mikasa levantó la vista cuando vio llegar a su padre con el aperitivo sin decir nada. Su padre parecía indiferente como siempre, frío y con cierta distancia. La muchacha trató de no demostrar la ligera culpabilidad que la asolaba. Es cierto que su padre estaba actuando como siempre, al menos para alguien que lleva menos de unos tres conociéndolo. Sin embargo, Mikasa era su hija, ella sabía lo decepcionado que debía estar sintiéndose, lo estúpido que debió pensar que se veía…

Y era cierto, notablemente cierto.

—Si quieres algo más, no dudes en llamarme —agregó sin acotación alguna para irse al ver el pequeño asentimiento de su pequeña.

Ya no podía distraerse, sabía que todo eso solo era un juego de su mente que trataba de forma desesperada que ese castaño ocupará un noventa por ciento o quizás más de sus pensamientos.

Levi se sintió estúpido, estúpido por considerar "agradable" la sensación de llamar tanto la atención de alguien. Ese mocoso era una de las primeras personas en demostrar tanto interés en alguien como él… Aun mostrándole su lado más terco y difícil, ver que Eren volvía por él, a poner esos hipnotizadores ojos contra los suyos… hablándole de esa forma atrevida llena de determinación con la que solo él se había logrado colar en su vida…

La verdad, era un verdadero fastidio extrañar algo tan estúpido como eso. En la soledad de la cocina, y su mente todavía divagando entre su hija, entre Eren y su nuevo trabajo, apenas pudo pensar que irse a recostar a su cama sería una buena idea.

Se sirvió un vaso grande de jugo vertiendo los grandes y cristalinos hielos sobre el líquido, los cuales crujieron ante el cambio de temperatura y el jugo contra ellos. Cuando sus labios sintieron el toque helado del néctar de durazno, un sonido inusual lo estremeció un poco. Era esa tonta y boba melodía que resonaba en su casa.

A esta hora… después de que faltar varios días y con Mikasa casi terminando su trabajo… No podía ser él, ¿verdad?

El sujeto por el cual aprendió en un tutorial de YouTube a bloquear mensajes…

No podía ser él.

No podía darle tan poco tiempo de detestarlo y sacarlo de su cabeza.

Mikasa se levantó, algo cautelosa, pero Levi apretó el paso, adelantándose.

—Tú sigue en eso, Mikasa, yo iré a ver quién es.

La muchacha asintió, tragando con fuerza. Su padre volvió a alterarse una vez más ante la sola posibilidad de que Yeager tratara de pasar por esa puerta. ¿Qué le garantizaba a la muchacha que su padre no echaría a Yeager a patadas o que este siquiera acabara vivo al final del día?

Internamente Mikasa le rogó a cualquier Dios que pudiera existir para que lograran llevar aquel encuentro sin dejar mayores daños tanto a ellos mismo como al inocente inmueble donde vivía.

Levi no vaciló, incluso cuando sentía sus pies arrastrarse más a cada paso. Tal parecía que la única forma de acabar con eso era enfrentarlo de una vez por todas.

Allí, en la entrada de la reja, sin adelantarse en abrir y esperando tranquilamente estaba Eren, con esa sonrisa casual y relajada. Levi sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre, admirando la forma tan espectacular en que le quedaba ese atuendo semi-formal que llevaba. Traía un chaleco cachemira de color gris oscuro ni tan ancho ni tan ajustado, simplemente le quedaba perfecto. Abajo, se lograba ver una camisa impecablemente blanca y una corbata oscura.

Tenía las mangas arremangadas, las del chaleco y de la camisa de abajo. Ver parte de sus brazos era de cierta forma increíblemente atractivo y masculino. No quiso seguir mirando, pero no pudo evitar notar lo bien que se veían también aquellos jeans de mezclilla oscura junto a los zapatos de cuero oscuro.

Y él… bueno, solo estaba allí, con unos jeans comunes, unas zapatillas oscuras y un chaleco cuello de tortuga negro que daba la impresión de que le quedaba un tanto grande.

—Creo que mis mensajes no le están llegando —comentó Eren con casualidad, tratando de regalar algo de conversación para avivar el ambiente.

Sin embargo, los ojos penetrantes y fríos cortaron a medias sus palabras. Levi en realidad se notaba mucho más molesto de lo normal. Eren continuó, sin rendirse mientras las blanquecinas manos insertaban la llave de la puerta de afuera.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No —respondió Levi enseguida, dándole una respuesta certera a Eren con eso.

"Sí sucede o sucedió algo", era la perfecta traducción del anterior no de aquel hombre.

—Levi…

—Solo cállate, ¿bien? —respondió nuevamente muy rápido, amontonando las palabras sin quererlo—. Prometiste ayudar a Mikasa y recién te presentas a estas alturas —reclamó abriendo la puerta con fuerza, haciendo que Eren solo por unos leves instantes se sintiera intimidado al no controlar de la manera que quería la situación.

Ese era aquel hombre que quería. Levi, impredecible, contradictorio y difícil de prever por sus acciones. Un reto con el que le gustaría lidiar por el resto de su vida.

—¿Ocurrió algo?

—¿Lo de Mikasa te parece poco, desgraciado? Es mi hija de la que estamos hablando. Y si esto en verdad hace que decaiga en sus calificaciones…

—Me refiero entre nosotros. No está tan adorable como lo recuerdo.

Levi evitó el contacto visual dándose vuelta con fuerza, arrojando las llaves a ciegas detrás de su espalda. El tintineo le hizo saber que Eren las había recibido.

—Cierra la puerta.

Eren pestañeó y afiló su mirada ante aquella encantadora silueta que le rehuía de forma incómoda. El pecho se le oprimió un poco, sintiendo la necesidad de aclarar las cosas. La sensación era extraña, y se sintió más espesa cuando entró a esa ya tan familiar casa.

¿Acaso Levi realmente planeaba acabar con todo eso? Una cosa era acosarlo, pero forzarlo era algo que nunca tuvo planeado para Levi y a lo que no quería recurrir bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Sus manos fueron a dar a sus bolsillos. En su mano derecha se encontró con aquella metálica y fría sensación. "Hoy es un gran día para tener un hermoso romance", se repitió aquel ingenuo pensamiento con una pequeña sonrisa. Levi no sabía de todo lo que es capaz.

Mikasa suspiró con alivio cuando vio entrar a Eren sin ningún golpe de más después de que su padre casi "huyera" hasta la cocina para limpiarse las manos tras un asesinato. Mikasa levantó una ceja y Eren se encogió de hombros soltando una pequeña y risueña sonrisa que hizo que unos ligeros y bellos hoyuelos se formaran en sus mejillas.

—No pongas esa cara conmigo, me asusta.

—¡Solo quería disculparme por lo de estos días! —trató de responder con ánimo.

Mikasa sabía a lo que se refería y decidió no preguntar y desviar el tema completamente. Lo que menos quería era escuchar de "esa situación", aunque como siempre fuera una vaga y tranquila insinuación. Eren nunca dio detalles, ni tampoco los daría.

—¿Ves esos de allí? —le señaló unos papeles en la cabecera opuesta en la que estaba ubicada en la mesa—. Si puedes me ayudas con eso y consideraré perdonar tus faltas —Mikasa soltó una pequeña sonrisa, tan diminuta que tenía la apariencia más de un pequeño gesto equivocado o pensativo.

—Por supuesto… —susurró con un agradable tono mientras daba una mirada pequeña hacia la cocina donde aquel atractivo hombre solía esconderse.

Con suerte, podría hacer coincidir sus miradas un par de veces.

Pero a Eren ya no le pareció suficiente. No podía aguantar estancarse más en ese momento que estaban aplazando. Así que hoy será diferente. Hoy quizás pueda mentirse y pensar que está teniendo algo serio con alguien.

Por primera vez.

…**Limpieza (****눈****‸****눈****) Limpieza…**

Levi ya no aguantó más estar dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Apretó los dientes, y un pequeño malestar se hizo presente en su estómago, apretando con fuerza sus dedos contra aquella zona.

Definitivamente odiaba eso, odiaba que, sin proponérselo, lograba atrapar cada una de las miradas que ese mocoso le dedicaba, esas sonrisas, esa forma tan provocadora de levantar los labios y mandarle sutiles y obscenos besos. ¿Qué hacía él allí, temblando acalorado al recordar la sensación tan envolvente y extraña al sentir esos labios dominándolo?

Sí, hasta incluso su memoria terminaba traicionándolo. Antes tan despistada y desinteresada, ahora recordaba cada gesto, toque y beso con Eren. Recordaba sus ojos brillar y entrecerrarse en atrevimiento. Recordaba ese tacto tan único que tuvo ese mocoso contra cintura, sus dedos apegándose a su piel, su sonrisa…

Levi insistía, una de las mejores cualidades que tenía ese mocoso era esa irresistible sonrisa.

Sin embargo, hoy no podía dejar de observarlo porque había algo más dentro de esos cautivadores ojos. ¿Qué era? Si no supiera lo impetuoso que era ese niñato, incluso se arriesgaría a usar la palabra "inseguro" o "temeroso". Pero de seguro esas palabras no estaban en el diccionario de ese niño.

Quizás lo único que le preocupaba al gran Eren Yeager era que aquella semana no iba a tener a quien follarse. Aunque tampoco es como si él hubiera accedido mentalmente a dejarse follar incluso antes de saber que Eren básicamente es el chico que en un principio creyó que era. Un embustero, seductor y casanova tanto de hombres como de mujeres.

Aunque ellos dos no tuvieran nada, Levi debía seguir vigilándolo. ¿Quién le aseguraba que un sujeto tan despreciable y sucio como él no acabaría seduciendo a su hija? Se le había acabado la "aventurita" si se le podía decir así con el padre, de seguro ahora lo intentaría con la hija en despecho.

En su suave y discreta mirada al comedor donde Eren y Mikasa realizaban aquel alargado trabajo, los ojos gradualmente entrecerrados y pensativos del menor atraparon a los suyos de nuevo. Nunca ha creído eso de que hay miradas que lo pueden decir todo. Pero solo con ese gesto entendió todo perfectamente.

"Perdón." "Hablemos." "¿Qué sucede?" "No dejaré esto."

Y no lo pudo soportar. El peso de esa atracción insana hacia ese mocoso le suplicaba aclarar las cosas; sin embargo, su lado racional y lógico le dejaban claro que era la mayor estupidez que podría cometer en su vida. No había que sacar doctorados o ser un genio para darse cuenta que darle una oportunidad a Eren era una completa tontería, con o sin "engaño" de por medio. Además, era un hombre. ¿Cuándo él se volvió algo tan desagradable que hasta alguien de su mismo sexo le parecía bien?

Debía parar eso mientras aún no hubiera nada.

Con el estómago todavía revolviéndose amargamente, optó por abandonar el lugar y dirigirse a la seguridad de su habitación. De seguro ver algún documental sobre los componentes del nuevo súper limpiador del mercado austriaco lo alegraría. Lo tenía anotado desde el anterior mes para poder verlo.

Como si de un cobarde escape se tratara, su habitación servía como el refugio perfecto para apagar ese infernal fuego. Casi corriendo, se apoyó en el marco de su puerta, agitado y tratando de relajarse. Si seguía así, juntando ese problema con su nuevo trabajo e hija, acabaría muerto en un par de días.

—Maldita sea… —en verdad, en verdad quería acabar con todo eso.

La frustración de no poder hacerlo lo tensaba, lo estresaba y pronto acabaría como una gran y molesta jaqueca. El aromatizante ambiental que siempre le gustaba respirar ahora le parecía tedioso y sofocante, pero no más que ese sentimiento pesado y furtivo mareo que lo dominaba donde sea que Eren dejara un más mínimo indicio de su existencia.

Eren era como zambullirse en olas pesadas y peligrosas de verano con miedo a que una te adentrara tan profundo que no pudieras escapar.

Era como no querer dejarse llevar, pero todo te recuerda que es verano, que estás ardiendo y solo deseas refrescarte.

Tan tentador… tan único y extraño.

Estaba tan jodidamente enamo-

—Caliente —soltó—. Estoy jodidamente caliente por un puto adolecente —golpeó la pared con fuerza. La cubierta era cemento grueso, así que mayor ruido no provocó.

Era preferible admitir que sí, ese mocoso lo calentaba un poco a admitir otro sentimiento. Trató de centrarse en la conversación de ese otro día, de esa chica, de Eren siendo un estúpido cretino que creía tenerlo todo con un poco de juventud.

Su pecho dolió con decepción ante los pensamientos, pero algo de calma y alivio llegó a él al saber que aún podía sentir ese desagrado por él.

—¿Huyendo? —la suave voz golpeó contra su nuca, erizándolo y echándolo para atrás.

El cuerpo de Eren lo recibió con extrema dulzura, aferrándolo con cuidado y con un toque muy suave. La espalda del mayor chocó contra el pecho de Eren, y su cuerpo se congeló al instante.

—¿Cuándo demonios…? —trató de no gritar, su hija estaba abajo, solo a un par de segundos de allí.

—Hace poco, mientras se estaba lamentando… —prosiguió con ternura, cerrando su abrazo coqueto y tierno en la cintura con un candado entre sus dos manos.

Levi se retorció un poco, encorvando su cuerpo para abajo, aún entumecido y sin saber cómo debería actuar. Más ruido del necesario sería problemático. Y ese ruido era necesario para quitarlo de encima suyo a golpes.

—Suéltame…

—¿Por qué todo de usted parece negarse? —la voz de Eren, seductora y cautivadora como siempre, flaqueó un segundo, en el que Levi entre la molestia y la confusión no supo apreciar.

—¿Por qué haces esto…? ¿Te parece divertido? ¿Te gusta matar el tiempo con mayores, puto infante pervertido?

—Me gusta —susurró en su cuello, depositando un ligero beso que acompañó otros—. Pero solo este hombre mayor… —la nuca cada vez trataba de hundirse más junto a la inclinación que forzaba Levi, rechazando el tacto.

—También te gusta esa mocosa, ¿no?

—¿Eh? —el fuerte agarre vaciló, y el mayor logró apartarse en el momento preciso, con las mejillas suavemente sonrojadas y el ceño fruncido.

—¿No te basta la vagina de esa mujer…? ¿Por eso vienes hasta mí? ¿Necesitas ambas cosas para divertirte, enfermo? ¿Acaso un ano es más apretado para ti…?

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron, con incertidumbre. El pensamiento improbable e ilógico de hace un tiempo atrás cobró sentido. Esa llamada… lo que dijo Annie.

—Eren, por favor, acaba esto. Si realmente tienes al menos algo de consideración por Mikasa… deja esta mierda de una vez. Ella te aprecia mucho… solo por ella yo…

—¡Entre Annie y yo no hay nada! —casi gritó, alterando un poco a Levi, que reaccionó a taparle la boca con fuerza mientras depositaba un fuerte golpe en su estómago. Levi sintió el pegajoso tacto de la saliva de Eren contra su mano, quien se retorció un poco.

Dejó pasar unos cuantos segundos más así, hasta que terminó soltándolo. Por un segundo quiso disculparse, pero no supo muy bien por qué, después de todo, ya se merecía un buen golpe ese mocoso atrevido.

Eren levantó la vista, entre jadeos por el fuerte golpe. Sus ojos ahora eran serios, mas no molestos. Levi esperó una réplica furiosa por el golpe, pero lo único que recibió fue la misma declaración de antes.

—Entre Annie y yo… —hizo una pausa, tosiendo un poco para incorporarse del todo—. No hay nada.

—¿Qué más da? —evadió el tema, volteando, para evitar demostrar lo mucho que le molestaba el asunto.

—Annie volvió al instituto… se fue hace un tiempo. Volvió con muchos problemas, su familia es un gran problema. Solo quería darle un momento de paz.

—¿Le diste paz acostándote con ella? —murmuró de manera cínica, tratando de seguir de espaldas y llegar hasta su cama, pero Eren lo agarró con fuerza de la muñeca, girándolo hasta él con los ojos desencajados en desesperación.

—No me acosté con ella.

—¿Qué importa?

—Quiero que me crea. Quiero que note que solo tengo ojos para usted…

—¿Qué era tuyo?

—Bueno…—vaciló el menor. Levi chistó los labios, en un gesto amargo, soltándose con fuerza del agarre del contrario una vez más—. Mi ex—soltó sin más—. No quiero mentirle.

—¿Ex's durmiendo juntos en una misma cama? ¿Qué tan imbécil crees que soy?

—Se lo juro —volvió a elevar la voz, recibiendo una filosa mirada del mayor. Eren corrigió su tono un poco frustrado y nervioso—. ¿Para qué más estaría aquí, tratando de explicarle esto si realmente tuviera a otra persona? ¿No suena estúpido?

—No para personas como tú.

—¿A qué…? —Eren hizo una pausa, mientras un frío terror lo recorría—. ¿A qué se refiere con "una persona como yo"?

El miedo de Eren fue extraño y casi visible.

—Que no te importaría estar con ella y al mismo tiempo hostigarme a mí.

—¡S-se equivo-! —antes de que pudiera continuar, Eren notó su tono de voz, arrepintiéndose por alterarse.

Debía tranquilizarse. Nadie sabía de eso, ni Annie, ni Mikasa, nadie… no podría saberlo Levi tampoco. Nunca debería saberlo él…

—Voy en serio, no tengo ojos para nadie más. No quiero amar a nadie más, no quiero enamorar a nadie más. Por eso… —se acercó con cuidado, hundiendo su mano en el bolsillo que traía en su pantalón oscuro—. Espéreme… y seré capaz de estar por siempre con usted… —susurró con una sonrisa algo forzada, aún con ese extraño miedo recorriéndolo.

Los dedos de Eren temblaron, pero logró tomar la mano derecha de Levi y unir sus dedos contra los suyos, dejando una cadena de plata con un anillo colgando de esta.

—¿Esto es…?

—Tengo uno igual para mí. Esto es una "promesa".

—Yeager… Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? —el estomagó de Levi se retorció, dándole puntadas extrañas y desagradables.

Ahora Levi era el aterrado. ¿Hasta dónde quería llevar las cosas ese mocoso?

—Es una promesa —respondió, manteniéndose serio.

Los ojos del padre de familia se expandieron, apretando la quijada.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿Qué pretendes dándome esta cosa? —la apretó entre sus dedos, sujetándola desde el anillo de plata que colgaba en el collar.

Levantó el brazo dispuesto a arrojar el sencillo aro, pero se encontró a sí mismo imposibilitado de dejar caer el "indeseado" objeto. Se retenía allí, igual que Eren, que esa relación tan insana y esporádica que estaban teniendo. Eren era igual que ese anillo. En el fondo de su subconsciente, no quería y no podía dejarlo ir, al menos no tan rápido.

¿Qué necesitaba para soltarlo y deshacerse de él? ¿Qué decepción tan grande debería recibir como para prohibirle el paso a su interior?

Cuando sintió nuevamente a Eren avanzar, se tensó un poco. Esa sonrisa suave llena de aquel extraño y cálido ardor volvió a dejarlo sin habla. Eren lo miró directo a los ojos, tocando con cuidado los dedos de Levi que sujetaban aún el anillo.

—Mi objetivo… es destruir su mundo —a diferencia de sus palabras, el tono fue irregularmente cálido.

El mayor hizo una expresión de ignorancia marcada y dura. Abrió los ojos pensando que lo que llegó a sus oídos no era cierto. Con la mano izquierda que no retenía el pendiente, trató de apartarlo, pero Eren se quedó allí, sin vacilar, inclinándose levemente hasta quedar en la mejilla derecha del padre de familia.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? ¿Entonces eso es todo lo que quieres? ¿Reírte de mí y arruinarme la vida?

—Mi objetivo es… destruir su mundo —repitió más seguro, soltando otra pequeña y sincera sonrisa.

—N-no entiendo… —dudó Levi, entre molesto y confundido.

—Así, destruyendo ese mundo lleno de murallas que tiene, podré crear uno en el cual mi nombre se desprenda de sus labios con facilidad. Un mundo en que yo también esté… y sea… —Eren hizo una de esas pausas sofocantes, mientras Levi sentía el cuerpo del menor inclinarse más al suyo, estremeciéndose por la húmeda respiración cerca de su oído—. Único para usted.

El pecho de Levi ardió, mientras la mano que trataba de apartar a Eren ahora se cerraba sobre aquel chaleco tan cuidado que traía. No pudo decir nada, las palabras estaban ahogadas en su garganta, sabía que lo que saldría si intentaba hablar no reflejaría en nada como realmente se sentía, siempre era así.

Y decidió arriesgarse, decidió hacer que ese silencio representara algo que Eren podría interpretar como quisiera. Porque algo le decía que Eren estaba diciendo la verdad, que no lo engañó. Quizás fueron esos ojos tan profundos, quizás ese extraño miedo, quizás esa forma en que la mano de Eren temblaba contra la suya.

—Voy en serio… —le susurró con cariño, abrazando esa pequeña cadera que le quería rehuir al ver uno de los pies del mayor retrocediendo.

—Cállate.

—Voy en serio —repitió.

—Tch, Mikasa podría…

—Créame… voy en serio… en llegar a hacerlo completamente mío.

—Como si quisiera ser tuyo…

—¿Entonces? —susurró con afecto, besando solo con un pequeño y gentil toque la mejilla del mayor—. ¿Por qué aferra con tanta fuerza el anillo que le di? ¿Por qué aferra de esa forma nuestra promesa?

—Quiero romperlo… —murmuró mientras sus dedos suavizaron su agarre que tenía sobre el pecho de Eren, sintiendo los labios secos y el latido de su corazón agitarse a cada segundo.

Volvió a tensarse cuando sintió el cálido aliento del menor sobre sus labios. Cerró los labios con fuerza, apretando el ceño y sonrojándose. Eren sonrió de manera dulce y aliviada, empujando sus labios y manteniendo el roce quieto, mientras conservaba una media sonrisa coqueta en el beso al cerrar los ojos.

Levi se separó, recuperándose del aturdimiento, con las mejillas ardiendo y el deseo recorriéndole toda la piel.

—Le daré a este "error" solo una oportunidad, Yeager… solo una… —murmuró bajito, sintiéndose embriagado con los brazos que aprisionaron su cadera ante las palabras que le dedicó a ese mocoso.

Otra vez sintió cómo esos labios rozaron los suyos tratando de marcarlo y reclamarlo como nadie lo había hecho antes, pero en ese instante, Levi no se negó, él solo abrió un poco los labios, dejándole entrar como quisiera a ese mocoso.

En su boca, en su vida, en su corazón… deseando muy en fondo que Eren hiciera durar este "error".

**N/A: **Mucho tiempo sin pasarme por aquí. Perdón, no tengo excusa que sirva, solo me resta tratar de seguir actualizando para ustedes. Espero que alguien se acuerde de este fanfic y de los otros que pronto trataré de actualizar.

Agradezco a Mabo por corregir el capítulo, sin ella esto sería mucho menos legible. Muchas gracias por ser mi Beta aunque no te pague (?)

Ahora sin más, espero que les guste el capítulo. Este fanfic en un principio se basa en la atracción sexual entre Eren y Levi, pero como ven, poco a poco pasará a algo más. En dos capítulos más tendremos lemon. ¿Y ven? Mikasa no es el diablo como piensan, luego conocerán realmente quién arruinará terriblemente toda esta historia.

Perdón por el Levi tsundere-negado, no pude evitarlo, es tan lindo.


End file.
